


Hidden things

by Sacalulas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Dom Baekhyun, Dom/sub Play, Lemon, M/M, Power Bottom Baekhyun, Smut, Sub Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, non-binary baekyun, not a crossdressing thats more deep, relacões familiares instáveis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacalulas/pseuds/Sacalulas
Summary: Uma vida dupla, não era o que Baekhyun queria; ainda mais no ramo empresarial, mas era o que vivia desde o intercâmbio da faculdade. O Byun não gostava de se esconder dessa forma, a funcionária perfeita e o rapaz não-binário que usa roupas femininas, nesse entreposto tudo que não precisava era o nascimento de uma paixão, no entanto, nem tudo é como queremos.Já Chanyeol que lida com uma vida exaustiva, após mudanças na sua vida íntima e profissional passa a ter que lidar com Byun Baekhyun, a funcionária perfeita e completamente misteriosa que lhe cativa mais a cada instante[Stranger to lover]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente vim postar essa história aqui no ao3, ela foi betada pela gabi espero que gostem

O  _ jet lag  _ era severo quando se dava a volta no globo, praticamente. Estava morto de cansado, com problemas demais para lidar. Sua mala fora extraviada, apenas uma das duas chegaram, havia ligado para a empresa de seu voo e já estava tudo resolvido.

Uma vez na França, suas malas foram para Dubai. Foi uma dor de cabeça. Uma viagem com seus amigos da faculdade, todos daquele voo ficaram sem as malas, sorte que em menos de vinte e quatro horas elas chegaram, se não as férias seriam catastróficas.

Seu pai não era alguém muito rico, mas o chefe de seu velho era, e gostava muito de si, o Byun tinha uma outra opinião, via os olhares disfarçados que recebia do homem, nunca foi assediado diretamente, mas não iria pagar para ver. Entretanto, graças ao velho asqueroso, chefe de seu pai, ele tinha uma entrevista de emprego. Viajou dois dias antes, não contava que além do voo ser extenso, na Ásia estariam um dia avançado; quis morrer vendo que poderia dormir um dia inteiro se não tivesse confundido os horários.

Tinha cerca de seis horas para desarrumar as malas, dormir comer e se arrumar; agradeceu por seus pais não insistirem que devia morar com eles. Não diria que teve sorte, ele sempre era o melhor naquilo que se propunha a fazer. Passou a graduação e o mestrado trabalhando em uma das grandes empresas do  _ vale do silício _ , tinha as maiores notas, a melhor vaga que poderia ocupar. 

Se formou em economia, sendo convidado pelo seu professor favorito para fazer um mestrado, claro que aceitou e estendeu seu visto até onde conseguiu, voltou por obrigação alfandegária, estava estudando para passar no doutorado pela mesma universidade.

Mas por hora ele teve que se virar com o que tinha, o dinheiro que juntou com o trabalho que arrumou, além de outros bicos que fez como cantor, que não vingaram muito.

California podia ser o lugar da ascensão artística de muita gente, mas não fora o seu.

Seu corpo estava cansado e ele exponencialmente irritado. A irritação aumentava ainda mais quando se dispôs a desarrumar a mala e viu que aquela em sua posse era a de futilidades, gemeu em frustração e raiva. Quase arremessou-a na parede, mas não podia ganhar uma multa logo nas primeiras horas de estadia. Começou a retirar as coisas da mala, roupas em grande parte "femininas", estava mais fodido do que esperava, as únicas roupas masculinas que tinha ali não serviam para uma entrevista de emprego.

Sim, na estadia longa que ficou no país estadunidense, se descobriu uma pessoa não-binária, se identificava com ambos os gêneros, por isso as roupas femininas; por sorte seu cabelo estava longo, até o quadril; pegou o celular enviando uma mensagem de voz para Melinda, sua amiga latino-americana que lhe incentivou a manter os fios longos para voltar ao seu país de origem, seria de muita ajuda, principalmente agora.

Olhou que tinha passado duas das seis horas que tinha, apenas guardando as roupas no guarda-roupa. Decidiu ficar acordado; fez um café bem forte, enquanto revisava e-mails recebidos, propostas não tão boas de emprego, mas eram fora da Ásia. 

Nunca gostou tanto do país onde morava, se achava muito preso e de fato era, embora fora de seu país enfrentou muita xenofobia, ainda assim tinha os seus para que tivesse apoio, já na Coreia não tinha ninguém, nem mesmo em sua família podia confiar. A visão de ser ou fazer era tão limitada que preferia se afastar, mesmo sendo "amado"; seus pais amavam aquilo que Baekhyun mostrava para eles, amavam uma versão incompleta de si.

Digitava apressado, enquanto comia a batata frita que pediu pelo aplicativo; estava tão sem prática no coreano que recebeu o e-mail de confirmação de entrevista, enquanto estava no voo, lendo agora parecia estranho demais para si, talvez jamais se acostumaria novamente com seu país, apenas sentia falta da culinária, fora isso não gostava de mais nada, riu inclusive ao perceber isso sobre si.

O dia amanhecia e ele terminava a primeira jarra de café, por sorte no voo até a Alemanha dormiu o trajeto inteiro, no segundo voo até Seul dormiu metade do caminho, o resto ficou assistindo filmes. Tinha notificado Kyungsoo de que voltou a Coreia, seu único amigo.

Ainda se lembrava dele perdido no aeroporto quando foi lhe visitar uns anos atrás, não lhe reconheceu rapidamente, afinal desde que passou para fazer economia fora de seu país, fez o que sempre quis, deixou os cabelos crescerem. Um tempo depois se descobriu e passou a usar tudo que tinha vontade. Por isso quando seu amigo de infância viu Baekhyun não o reconheceu.

Lidou com a euforia do rapaz, este que namorava um outro homem, que o Byun estava interessado em conhecer. Kyungsoo nunca foi a pessoa mais sociável que conhecia, o próprio Baekhyun não era — até sair da Coreia —, mas queria saber quem conquistou o coraçãozinho daquele ser que considerava mais irmão que seus próprios irmãos de sangue.

Àquela hora sabia que ele estava dormindo, nem se atreveu a mandar mensagem, não seria por falta de seu sono que interromperia o dos outros.

Olhou para o relógio avaliando que a maior parte do tempo já havia passado, devia se arrumar, guardou seus diplomas e certificados na maleta junto de seus documentos pessoais, iria tomar outro banho.

Espraguejou tudo que podia, detestava ter que voltar, mas estava ali, iria pegar a vaga e se manter, não tinha opções. 

Depois do banho ligou para a portaria avisando sobre sua mala que chegaria, enquanto se arrumava; vestiu a calcinha da  _ Victoria Secrets _ , logo depois a saia cinza que fazia conjunto com um blazer, se olhou no espelho sorrindo com o resultado. O torso levemente malhado, enquanto a cintura afinava levemente. As coxas não chegavam a ser grossas, mas eram grandes, seu porte era magro, não tinha curvas exageradas, depois de tanta gente lhe elogiar por aí, acabou enfiando na sua cabeça uma autoestima maior do que tinha antes.

Pôs o sutiã, por mais que não tivesse seios femininos, usava pois gostava do resultado, se maquiou rapidamente, logo ele estava saindo do prédio com a maleta em mãos e os fones de ouvido tocando uma batida densa de R&B estadunidense, do qual acabou gostando nos sete anos de estadia no país.

  
  
  


Andar daquela forma em seu país de origem não lhe trazia um conforto mas era o que tinha, suas coisas talvez chegariam pela tarde, ou a noite, só lhe restava esperar, em comparação com o desconforto de ser visto como algo ruim ou estranho — no mal sentido —, a segurança de poder andar sem ter o risco eminente de assalto era um grande alívio, não gostava disso na sua estadia no país da América do norte, mas ainda tinha grandes ressalvas positivas.

Desceu a escada com o pequeno salto de sua sapatilha reverberando no lugar até então cheio, tinha que estar na empresa pouco tempo depois do horário comercial, então ainda tinha que lidar com o vagão razoavelmente cheio, mas não com aquele horário de  _ rush  _ extremamente caótico.

Sentou na cadeira próxima a porta; olhou para frente num misto de sensações estranhas, percebeu um rapaz estranho olhando para si, aquilo era tão inconveniente, por mais que não houvesse decote e sua saia fosse até o joelho, o rapaz ainda lhe encarava com a mesma devoção que um Byun que acabou de terminar uma dieta encara um prato de costelas texanas. 

Devido ao sono, estresse de uma viagem que não queria ter feito, além do machismo em si, Baekhyun apenas mostrou o dedo do meio para o rapaz e virou o rosto se colocando a mexer no celular, percebendo o desconforto do rapaz na sua atitude agressiva ele se sentiu vitorioso. 

Continuou apenas escutando músicas pelo trajeto que foi bem tranquilo apesar do desconforto inicial, o rapaz desceu na próxima estação parada, então nem precisou se preocupar muito. 

Saindo no centro da cidade ele mal precisou andar, subiu as escadas, virou à direita e andou por mais dois quarteirões e lá estava, no conglomerado multinacional presidido pela  _ Park Company, _ tinha pesquisado um pouco da empresa quando foi notificado sobre a concorrência para uma vaga na empresa.

Apresentou seu nome completo, seguido de seu documento; sorte que tinha refeito eles com fotos atuais, onde seu cabelo era grande, para evitar complicações; foi indicado que subisse o elevador parando no andar de número trinta, onde iria ocorrer o processo seletivo. Estava até tranquilo, não gostaria de falhar, mas se falhasse tinha muitas opções de empresas no ocidente que lhe queriam e estavam abertas a negociações, mas seu visto venceu e fora obrigado a voltar. 

Entrou no andar e estava cheio. 

O andar inteiro mobilizado para aquela seletiva, pelo visto diversas vagas haviam sido abertas na empresa e que eles encaixariam os funcionários contratados da maneira que lhes conviesse, isso era frustrante para Baekhyun, mas não iria fraquejar agora, conversou com a atendente mais uma vez apresentando os documentos e sendo posta para esperar.

Dinâmicas de grupos aconteceram; ele já sabia lidar com aquilo, tinha feito vários estudos paralelos a diversas áreas e psicologia comportamental e pedagogia eram algumas delas. Áreas essas que auxiliavam ou orientavam a criação desses testes totalmente ocidentais que eram trazidos para serem usados nos países asiáticos, ele sabia como aquilo funcionava, economista nato. 

Foi notado como uma boa aposta pelos avaliadores que minuciosamente olhavam com aquele olhar de raposa próxima de dar o bote na presa; ali com eles Baekhyun se sentia completamente confortável, já havia estudado, simulado e passado por diversas avaliações como aquelas que estava sendo obrigado a passar. 

Conforme a régua da seleção ia ficando estreita lhe foi permitido um contato mais íntimo com os outros participantes, assim o Byun conheceu Sehun.

~

Chanyeol acordou em sua cama grande, o despertador ressoava alto no quarto, era extremamente incômodo, queria que fosse final de semana, ele quase detestava aquilo que fazia, se não fosse pelo conforto que tinha. 

Ele tateou a mesinha de cabeceira pegando o celular, recebendo o e-mail de seu pai sobre poder chegar mais tarde que o comum, iria apenas para fazer a entrevista com o candidato da vaga aberta para secretária, já que a última pessoa na vaga tinha um caso com seu pai. Assim o Park sem alarde público teve que demitir a funcionária, que no fim não era tão útil assim, numa desculpa de mudanças coletivas para um funcionamento melhor e uma obtenção maior de lucros para os acionistas. 

Ele não queria nem ter acordado; mas já que se prestou ao papel, então o faria de bom grado.

Foi até o banheiro da suíte, olhou no espelho as olheiras aparentes que estavam lhe dando um ar acabado, mais do que já tinha em dias normais, mas iria se virar com isso; vestiu roupas rápidas e confortáveis, iria para a academia, pelo menos lá não pensava em sua vida — mais um conforto que o dinheiro podia comprar.

Saiu do quarto indo até o cômodo da frente, abriu a porta devagarinho, vendo sua mãe dormindo ali com os olhos avermelhados, ele se sentia tão mal pela mulher, mas era o melhor que podia fazer. Se afastar daquilo que ele não podia, devia ter feito o mesmo quando teve oportunidade, isso se sequer tivesse tido oportunidade.

Deixou a mulher dormindo ali, com um suspiro profundo ele apertou o botão da cafeteira, ouvindo o barulho suave de seu trabalho reverberar pela cozinha larga, estava cansado de tanta coisa… 

Tomou o café e logo saiu, naquele trote apressado, do prédio, indo em direção a academia. Chanyeol era alguém vaidoso, gostava de se cuidar, embora não fosse alguém muito sociável. Ele sabia ser educado e ainda mais como sucessor de seu pai, ele era bom nos negócios, agradar os acionistas e trazer dinheiro e investidores, era bom nisso.

Mesmo que seu pai lhe empurrasse constantemente para mulheres, ele não ligava, era um  _ workaholic _ , alguém que não gostava de trabalhar, mas não podia fazer nada além disso. Por uma imagem pública a zelar e principalmente dinheiro para o homem que já estava velho e se aposentando; com isso ouvia constantemente que deveria arrumar alguém, porém como o resto da sua vida que não era o trabalho, seu pai dizia e ele apenas fingia que ouvia, balançando a cabeça como um robô.

Não que ele fosse puro ou virgem, mas depois que entrou para a trabalhar junto de seu pai, viu como que o casamento dele e sua mãe era uma grande fachada, que havia tudo ali, menos respeito e amor. O que Chanyeol acreditava que era essencial desde a infância, passou a evitar qualquer envolvimento puramente estético e comercial que seu pai queria para si. Via seu pai trair sua mãe com qualquer mulher que cedesse a dinheiro e outras coisas que não entendia; a secretária, a gerente do setor de  _ marketing _ , a recepcionista, não perdoou nem mesmo a veterinária dos cachorros da família, por isso que carregava um profundo asco de seu progenitor. 

Se mantinha longe dele, ao mesmo tempo que próximo. Morava fora da casa dos pais, para sua sorte. Após faculdade saiu de casa sendo muito bem apoiado por ambos, mas ainda assim estava sujeito a um emprego, a um nome e a muitas coisas que faziam parte daquele mundo, mas Chanyeol não se importava, afinal, lhe trazia um conforto gigantesco. 

Foi a gota d'água a última traição de seu pai, sua secretária, sua própria secretaria foi encontrada no ato por sua mãe quando foi visitar o marido para conversarem a respeito de uma festa beneficente, aquilo foi o cúmulo para ela, a famosa frase de que "o que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente". A mulher já sabia das traições há anos, mas como nada nunca foi tão explícito, ela nunca ligou de fato, mas daquele jeito, na sua cara, ela se sentia ultrajada e ridicularizada.

Entrou com o pedido de divórcio no mesmo dia, desde então dormia na casa de Chanyeol, mas a fachada continuava. Naquele mês separados, continuavam indo juntos a eventos sociais, nada que o Park Yoonbun — pai de Chanyeol — admitiria era uma desonra em seu histórico. Como sempre, coisas escondidas de tudo e todos. 

O Park na academia, fazendo exercícios enquanto refletia sua própria situação pensava que talvez seu pai tenha segredos escondidos até de si próprio, não duvidava nada disso.

Ele definitivamente detestava essa vida de aparências que era obrigado a levar, se via cada vez mais preso a isso, ao mesmo tempo que carregava mais ódio de tudo. Não sentia que podia sair, era tão  _ aprisionante _ e lhe consumia vivo. 

Era frustrante e doloroso.

Olhou para seu celular tomando nota da hora que era e com isso, estava a voltar para sua casa nos trotes não tão velozes e cansados, passando despercebido, estava comumente acostumado a essa rotina. 

Seus dias eram grandes rotinas um dia após o outro, sempre cansado, mas não a ponto de parar, o trabalho era divertido, mas os extras que ele trazia não lhe era nem um pouco favorável ou confortável.

No seu apartamento vendo a matriarca dormir, ele fez um café da manhã, para ela, que não estava nas melhores, pediu os pãezinhos que ela gostava enquanto preparava o café no ponto. Chanyeol preparava uma mesa farta tipicamente ocidental, como ela tanto idolatrava. Vendo-a aparecer na cozinha enquanto ele já tinha a mesa pronta, se permitiu sorrir, o rosto surpreso, mas não espantado era bom, queria animá-la e conseguiu.

— Obrigada filho, precisava disso hoje. — Agradeceu a mulher se sentando à mesa, pondo-se a aproveitar as regalias que eram até costumeiras naquela relação mãe e filho.

— Sempre aqui, tenho que me arrumar para sair. Já passei do horário comum, tenho que me apressar — explicou respondendo um e-mail ávido pelo celular.

— Tudo bem, pode deixar que eu arrumo isso daqui, é o mínimo que posso fazer. Já tomou café? Está tão atarefado para não comer? — perguntou a mulher buscando a teimosia de seu filho tão rotineira desde os primórdios.

— Eu comi enquanto preparava as coisas pra você — comentou saindo da cozinha em conceito aberto, sua voz ecoava mais baixa conforme ele atravessava o apartamento em direção ao quarto.

Vestiu seu terno de marca, pôs um de seus  _ Rolex _ , que tinha coleção — apenas mais um dos confortos e regalias que podia sustentar —, arrumou os fios tão bem produzidos. Se olhou no espelho por um momento com aquela cara de tédio tão comum, esperando por um milagre, pena que não acreditava neles… Cético de tudo e todos, qualquer bondade humana era excepcional, apenas lhe restava encarar seu dia como deveria ser.

Ele gosta de seu trabalho, é um grande escape para as coisas que lida, mas ainda assim, um dia atípico para uma situação atípica; mais que qualquer pessoa que conhecia, detestava o contato físico, principalmente no âmbito profissional onde pela sua experiência de vida ele buscava se restringir a coisas estritamente necessárias.

Mais uma vez se lamentou de prontidão, enrolando mais que o necessário no banheiro, sentou-se na privada olhando a banheira que tinha ali pensando sobre o tempo que não a usava, talvez devesse passar numa adega, pegar um bom vinho e desfrutar disso, assim como sua mãe a metros de distância desfrutava de um café da manhã especial, ele também era merecedor de um tempo, talvez.

Mas na correria do dia-a-dia se esqueceria e voltaria para a rotina monótona de sempre. Queixar-se de sua vida, mas não a abandonar. Queixar-se do trabalho mesmo gostando de fazê-lo, reclamar de absolutamente tudo para no fim não fazer nada. Deitar na sua cama cansado e sonolento, dormir até que o despertador lhe dissesse que tinha obrigações a cumprir.

Saiu olhando para o horário no celular, sempre correndo contra o tempo. Ele se despediu de sua mãe com um beijo em cada bochecha, ganhando um carinho e um abraço especial — como qualquer demonstração de carinho para si era —, cruzou a porta de entrada olhando para a mesa com sua mãe lhe encarando de volta, a distância parecia infinita, mas queria voltar para os braços dela e regredir no tempo, onde dormia abraçado sendo embalado por histórias de ninar.

Desceu no elevador pensando se deveria passar na sua cafeteria de costume, pegar aquelas rosquinhas americanas, ou uma fruta para comer no intervalo das entrevistas. Chanyeol esperava que o pessoal de recursos humanos tivesse feito bons recortes não queria, ele mesmo, ter que lidar com gente não capacitada ou estranha em demasia.

O trânsito favorável lhe foi muito agradável, não usava um motorista porque gostava de dirigir, era algo que não abria mão, mesmo às vezes sendo problemático. Pelo menos naquele dia o trânsito não lhe fazia ferver a cabeça logo cedo.

Chegou na empresa, com exatamente dez minutos de percurso, era surreal como num horário sem trânsito era maravilhoso andar. Subiu no elevador presidencial, parando no andar de sua sala, andou carregando a maleta de marca com alguns documentos importantes, cumprimentou alguns funcionários com toda sua rigidez e seguiu até sua sala.

— Senhor Park, posso começar a repassar as entrevistas? — O homem, líder do setor de recursos humanos, pediu, mas ao achar o chefe comendo uma rosquinha no ato achou melhor esperar.

— Vou acabar de comer e ligo para o seu ramal avisando. — O funcionário concordou saindo.

~

Baekhyun olhou para aquele rapaz de feições rígidas, falando consigo com os braços cruzados e as pernas relaxadas, ele nem olhava para si, mas estava sendo amigável, ou não, não saberia até conversar, resolveu responder.

— Eu achei esse teste todo uma grande loucura — comentou analisando outro, viu um sorriso nascer e uma gargalhada baixa ser dada.

— Uma grande merda, nem me perguntaram se eu queria passar para entrevista do mandachuva, não quero ser secretário. Não me leve a mal, mas eu fiz publicidade para trabalhar como secretário? — comentou baixo com o Byun, rindo. Dessa vez olhava para a pessoa do seu lado. 

— Te entendo. — Riu de maneira divertida, não queria ser secretário de um cara chato, mas o que podia fazer? Falhar não estava nos planos.

— Você é estrangeira? Tem sotaque, tá vestindo Tiffany. — Baekhyun riu novamente, tinha criado uma simpatia pelo rapaz.

— Voltei ontem dos Estados Unidos, fiz a graduação e o mestrado lá. Voltei pra cá e estou aqui — falou gesticulando com mais avidez.

A conversa se desenrolou com os dois entrando em vários assuntos um após o outro, rindo como Baekhyun não fazia desde de que sua viagem de volta fora marcada. A sala relativamente cheia não era impedimento para que ambos pudessem conversar; quem visse de fora acharia que os dois eram amigos há um bom tempo, já que naquele momento Sehun fez uma piada sobre como a decoração do lugar parecia morta, fazendo o Byun rir novamente, tampando o rosto com as mãos.

Reclamaram da demora do chefe, do tipo de oficina proposta pelos funcionários da empresa. Como o Byun havia dito, estavam ali pela força do ódio, Sehun concordava e ria no processo. Quando as pessoas começaram a ser chamadas, eles se sentiram nervosos, mas ainda assim continuaram a fazer gracinhas um para o outro, a rir baixinho, um livrava o outro das próprias inseguranças naquela conversa animada.

~

— Mande Oh Sehun entrar. — Pediu Chanyeol pelo telefone para o rapaz do RH que estaria cuidando da organização.

Viu o rapaz entrar pouco tempo depois, ele era bonito na concepção de Chanyeol, bonito para ser um modelo, não para ser seu secretário, mas iria seguir a entrevista, estava pensando em contratar um rapaz depois do fiasco de seu pai, iria avaliar as opções.

— Bom dia senhor — falou o rapaz acuado, se sentando na cadeira disposta a si.

— Bom dia, currículo fazendo favor. — Pediu Chanyeol, mesmo tendo a versão online do papel ali em seu notebook.

Sehun entregou o currículo se sentindo acuado perante o olhar do outro, se remexeu na cadeira um tanto nervoso e cruzou as pernas, voltou a encarar o homem que olhava com atenção para o papel em suas mãos.

— Qual é a sua pretensão nessa vaga? Pois você cuidaria diretamente da minha vida profissional — questionou Chanyeol se inclinando para frente enquanto cruzava os braços numa postura imponente.

— Pra falar a verdade... — começou um pouco tímido. — Nada, nenhuma, eu nem quero essa vaga, se possível gostaria que me colocasse no setor de  _ marketing, _ como pode ler eu terminei a graduação e estagiei numa empresa concorrente da sua no ramo alimentício, sei como funciona muito de lá, sou útil nesses aspectos.

Chanyeol estava surpreso, poucas pessoas eram tão sinceras assim, o rapaz tinha um bom ponto a seu respeito, além do desfalque que o setor ficou com a demissão em massa. Havia muita gente ociosa na concepção do patriarca dos Park, por isso Chanyeol conseguia vê-lo muito bem ali.

— Bom… muito bom, gosto da sua sinceridade, vejamos, tem um prêmio no seu currículo ligado à faculdade… — Continuou analisando o papel a sua frente. — Preciso dos certificados.

E logo Sehun abriu a maleta e entregou os vários diplomas e certificados dos cursos e minicursos, palestras ofertadas e idas que tinha, ali o Park tinha uma ótima contratação não iria desperdiçá-lo. A conversa final foi agradável e já deu brechas para que o Oh se acalmasse. Trocaram algumas risadas ao final quando apertaram as mãos um do outro ambos se sentiam leves, Sehun pela certeza de ser contratado portando uma carta escrita e Chanyeol feliz pelo funcionário.

— Pode mandar o próximo. — Voltou a frieza tão necessária novamente.

Logo depois entrou uma mulher na sala, olhou o currículo disposto na tela do computador, para saber o nome; viu na descrição "masculino", coisa que ainda hoje é comum, em muitas empresas, receber contratos de mulheres com indicação de gênero no masculino, pois o cenário continua machista e Chanyeol entendia isso. Convidou a moça a se sentar percebendo o quão a vontade ela estava ali consigo; percebeu ela se inclinando para frente numa postura um tanto quanto agressiva.

— Bom dia senhor Park. — Começou sorrindo, Chanyeol estava acostumado com a timidez não com aquela decisão toda, era como se os papéis estivessem invertidos.

— Bom dia, senhorita Byun, seu currículo por favor. — Pediu vendo uma concordância com a cabeça, logo a maleta de couro preta com o mesmo requinte daquelas que o Park estava acostumado a usar.

Ele entregou o papel para o Park, percebendo uma certa hesitação do seu chefe, era comum que homens comuns não soubessem lidar com uma dominância, quase riu do outro a sua frente. Já Chanyeol por outro lado ficou analisando a mão da suposta mulher enquanto ela abria a maleta e lhe entregava o currículo, não deixou que a mente divagasse muito.

Analisou a foto do currículo, sendo a mesma que a pessoa na sua frente, desceu olhando as informações iniciais, vendo que era nativo da Coreia. Quando desceu o olhar para a escolaridade e viu a extensa lista ali, ele ficou surpreso, cursos, palestras, conferências e uma graduação invejável, o homem ali olhando o rosto solícito coberto parcialmente por uma franja castanha se sentiu idiota.

— Por que você quer um emprego numa empresa como essa? — perguntou relaxando na cadeira, encarando a garota com uma das sobrancelhas em pé. — Porque com o currículo que você tem, poderia estar no meu lugar agora.

— Jamais, deixo isso pra quem quer, eu quero um salário bom e um trabalho comum, da dor de cabeça demais mandar em coisas. — O Byun respondeu despreocupado.

— Nos autos consta que você trabalhou na Unilever. — Indicou ele no currículo da mulher, aquele olhar audacioso, as coisas estavam interessantes hoje. — Por que saiu de lá? — questionou se aproximando da mesa, apoiando o antebraço tentando intimidá-la.

Pena que Baekhyun sabia lidar muito bem com isso, ele ainda estava no controle da situação.

— Eu terminei o estágio, porque eles queriam me contratar pelo valor do estágio. — Cruzou as pernas relaxando na cadeira. — Se é para trabalhar integralmente, que eu ganhe justo sob negociação para isso — ditou de maneira suave, mas feroz.

Chanyeol podia dizer que a senhorita Byun era como uma Bela Donna — uma flor que sua mãe cultivava —, flor linda de aroma perfeito, porém letal, apenas pela postura corporal dela.

— E por que você acha que se encaixa nessa vaga? — questionou quase rindo, percebendo o quão patético se sentia sob o ímpeto dela.

— Porque eu sou a melhor escolha pra você. — Gesticulava como se fosse óbvio, mesmo contendo um sentido subjetivo ali totalmente desproposital, que não fora captado pelo Park. — Eu tenho uma formação excelente em economia, notas perfeitas com cartas de recomendação de vários professores, com um mestrado pela universidade da Califórnia, um estágio com recomendações excelentes, sei seis idiomas além do coreano, precisa de algo à mais?

— Posso ver os certificados? — Chanyeol não tinha bem uma reação, aquela foi a mais genérica possível, era confrontado de maneira sutil nas entrelinhas.

Enquanto isso, o Byun pegou sua maleta abrindo-a novamente e entregando os vários certificados. Era um pouco engraçado ver o senhor Park segurando as expressões, ele se surpreendia a cada papel com gramatura maior que o normal que batia o olho.

—  _ Cannes, Harvard, Vienna, Cambridge _ ,  _ Instituto de Berlim, Boston _ ...— Ele falou surpreso, completamente estupefato com a pessoa a sua frente, ainda não entendia como ela queria ser apenas sua secretária. — Que dó que eu tenho de seus primos. — Soltou sem se importar, ouvindo um riso contido. — Vou te dar a carta de recomendação, passa no RH e entrega seus dados, pode começar amanhã? 

Baekhyun sorriu concordando com a cabeça enquanto guardava os certificados, ao passo que Chanyeol escrevia a carta de próprio punho para que o Byun fosse contratado.

~

_ 1 ano depois… _

  
  


Ele tinha acordado com uma preguiça gigantesca, queria voltar a dormir, mas tinha coisas a fazer, mais especificamente ir trabalhar. Levantou à contragosto desprendendo o cabelo e caminhando até o banheiro do quarto, iria tomar um bom banho antes de ir trabalhar.

Se vestiu e suspirou, pelo menos teria férias logo; mais alguns meses e seria recompensado, não que não gostasse de seu trabalho, Park Chanyeol sempre fora muito respeitoso, o problema estava no ambiente, homens no geral dificilmente respeitam mulheres, já tinha cativado a fama de arrogante embora sempre tratou todo mundo com educação, mas algumas pessoas passam do limite.

Saiu de roupão azul anil com a toalha branca enrolando os cabelos dando tempo de secá-los até a hora de sair, foi até a cozinha olhando a cesta de frutas e agradecendo Kyungsoo por trazer ela na última visita — a compra de frutas foi uma ideia de Jongin, seu namorado, que agradou muito o Byun —, lembrou de enviar uma mensagem agradecendo, logo com o celular nas mãos gravou um áudio curto e enviou.

Pegou seu leite de amêndoas e uma maçã, enquanto a cafeteira passava o café ele tomava sua entrada. Voltado ao celular ele analisava os e-mails de Chanyeol, revisava sua agenda diária, tinha muito a ser repassado para ele naquele dia em especial, uma segunda-feira extremamente atarefada.

Passando o tempo ele se trocou, pôs como já estava acostumado há um ano, roupas femininas; ria pensando em qual seria a reação daqueles que lhe enchem o saco pedindo por um encontro, quando descobrirem que na verdade a senhorita Byun, era "O" Byun, gargalhava até.

Se olhou no espelho, estavam com uma saia de cintura alta, uma blusa alçada nos braços com os ombros descobertos e um salto simples. Tinha deixado as unhas crescerem novamente, estas que estavam pintadas de preto. Arrumou bem sua pasta, encheu seu copo de café e olhou mais uma vez para dentro de casa pensando se ele havia esquecido algo; olhou para a chave do carro, sorrindo como o bom desatento que se permitia ser de vez em quando.

Desceu de elevador até o subsolo do estacionamento, com o salto reverberando atraindo a atenção de várias pessoas que estavam a caminho de seus respectivos trabalhos, balançou o cabelo numa maneira inconsciente; como já era de costume, estava a personificação da beleza. Destrancou seu carro apertando o alarme e se acomodou respirando fundo, ligou o rádio com uma das músicas que sua amiga Melinda e seu ex colega de quarto o Alex lhe atormentaram para ouvir e agora estava viciado.

Não aguentava mais trabalhar, queria voltar para a América, para que pelo menos pudesse rever seus amigos, sentia saudade de lá, mas ao mesmo tempo não se via sem Sehun, Kyungsoo e Jongin, se pudesse levaria os três dentro de sua mala.

O trânsito estava comum, caótico, esse era seu normal, Baekhyun já estava acostumado, batucando as unhas cumpridas no volante no ritmo da música, ele dirigia com atenção até o estacionamento também no subsolo da empresa.

Saiu do carro andando com uma certa pressa, apertou o botão do elevador e sorriu com o ar da graça de poder utilizar o elevador sozinho, mas nem sempre ele tinha o ar da graça. O patriarca Park se aproximava com aquele olhar tosco, o Byun revirou os olhos e apertou o botão para fechar porta, querendo que o elevador se fechasse logo.

Mas ainda assim parecia que o mundo não iria querer colaborar consigo; o homem pôs a mão no fecho do elevador, impedindo as portas de se fecharem, entrou com aquele sorriso estranho que talvez ele julgava sedutor. Não era a primeira vez que Baekhyun enfrentava aquele tipo de coisa vinda do velho, o cumprimentou cordialmente e pôs os fones de ouvido se encostando no metal da cabine, aumentando qualquer distância do homem.

— Senhorita Byun, não me respondeu sobre aquela questão em específico — perguntou o homem após pigarrear.

O rapaz olhou diretamente para o outro, retirando os fones, pondo mais uma vez um ponto final naquilo que era desnecessário:

— Eu respondi — começou se desfazendo de uma voz mais afinada, soando até mesmo enojada. — Minha vida pessoal não é do seu interesse, peço que pare de me incomodar.

— Sabe que pode ser demitida por não fazer tudo que eu quero — falou o velho arqueando a sobrancelha, ele era tão alto quanto Chanyeol, mas muito diferente do rapaz.

— Você não faria isso, eu sei que não, sabemos que eu tenho mais competência do que você para assumir essa empresa, você não me mandaria embora — falou de maneira convicta, ele sabia que seu currículo era perfeito, seus conhecimentos são mais do que qualquer funcionário daquela empresa poderia ter, ele estava numa posição de privilégio onde podia falar esse tipo de coisa.

O homem tossiu, mudou a postura para algo mais agressivo e lhe voltou o olhar, fazendo Baekhyun sentir um pouco de medo naquele ambiente apertado que era o elevador.

— Não seja insolente — ditou o velho. — Eu sei que você se faz de difícil…

— Espero que você, Senhor Park, entenda que o único vínculo que temos que ter é o profissional, qualquer abordagem fora disso eu irei ignorar. — Interrompeu saindo do elevador, fazendo seu salto reverberar pelo ambiente, atraindo a atenção das pessoas que lhe olhavam através do vidro de suas salas.

Soltou o ar que nem sabia que prendia, permitiu choramingar em frustração, queria ter xingado o homem, gritado, batido nele, afundado seu salto no fundo do hipotálamo daquele velho asqueroso, mas não conseguiu, não tinha toda a pompa que mostrava; pegou a lista de documentos sobre sua mesa, deu uma olhada rápida.

~

Enquanto isso, Chanyeol estava comendo uma maçã sentado em sua mesa escutando o som que ecoava por todo o andar, dos saltos da mulher. 

Era comum que no meio dos funcionários, mesmo que eles se acuassem perto de si, ainda escutava burburinhos sobre a Byun e seu coração de gelo, parecia que ela havia rejeitado todos os pedidos recebidos, mas não ligava muito, não era da sua conta, apesar de ver ela sempre muito próxima de Sehun, talvez os dois namorassem. Ela tinha o título de "coração de gelo" por causa disso, sempre rígida e extremamente profissional, ela sem fazer nada conseguia atrair a atenção de todos. Desde a entrevista Chanyeol ficou impressionado com o quão emblemática a presença dela conseguia ser.

Desviou o olhar do e-mail vendo-a abrir as portas, o rosto fechado sem a mínima ponta de sorriso já lhe mostrava que não viria boa coisa, o calhamaço de documentos organizados em pastas também já cansava o Park que estava tomando seu café da manhã.

Ela por pouco jogou as coisas na mesa, apoiando as mãos no tampo de madeira e ficando cara a cara com seu chefe, suspirou deixando seu hálito mentolado preencher o espaço e direcionou seu olhar para o homem que não negava que estava um pouco amedrontado.

— Senhor Park, não queria ser chata, mas se o seu pai não parar de me assediar, irei pedir demissão — falou de uma vez só; se levantando e ajeitando os fios. — Já é a quarta vez no mês que ele me enche o saco e particularmente eu não estou aguentando.

— Desculpa por isso, vou conversar com ele — falou envergonhado abaixando o olhar. — Não acredito que depois do último caso ele não tenha aprendido… sinto muito pelo desconforto, farei o possível para que não se repita. — Jogou a maçã no lixo ao final, seu pai tinha começado a estragar um dia que tinha tudo para ser razoavelmente bom.

— Obrigada senhor, então, voltando ao assunto profissional, a pasta do sistema jurídico está um pouco maior essa semana pelo processo de incorporação da marca chinesa, e a pasta do econômico também, com as cláusulas contratuais do jurídico. A pasta de  _ marketing  _ está com um projeto escrito que será apresentado por Sehun na sexta feira então não necessita de urgência, tem quatro dias até a sexta, tem também a documentação do RH em questão.

— A documentação voltou novamente. — Se referiu ao RH frustrado, vendo o concordar de cabeça da mulher a sua frente. — A agenda de hoje é...? 

— Uma reunião às 10 horas; almoço livre e uma reunião com a organização tailandesa dos documentos da semana passada.

— A expansão da Hallyu? — questionou o Park se lembrando vagamente.

— Não se lembra? — Devolveu Baekhyun com aquele tom irônico. — Sim, senhor Park, sobre a Hallyu, dê uma relida nos documentos caso não se lembre.

— A agenda… — perguntou através de uma afirmação sendo logo compreendido pelo Byun

— No seu e-mail e no seu celular, caso queira posso escrever e pôr no calendário.

— Não é necessário, obrigado por hoje e desculpa o incidente.

— Desde que se resolva, estará tudo bem — comentou Baekhyun se distanciando.

— Ah... senhorita Byun, seus sapatos. — Deu uma risadinha ao final.

— Devo trocá-los? — questionou com aquele olhar impetuoso, até parou para flagrar os olhos parecendo perdidos, quase infantis, sobre aquele olhar perfurante de Baekhyun.

— De forma alguma, costume estadunidense? — Viu ela concordar com um acenar de cabeça e um sorriso mínimo. — Tudo bem, bom trabalho Byun.

— O mesmo senhor Park.

~

Byun almoçava num restaurante próximo do prédio junto com Sehun, já era um lugar conhecido pelos funcionários do prédio, portanto era como se aquele lugar fosse um refeitório da empresa. Os dois sentados na mesa próximo a janela como costume do casal que se seguia desde os meses iniciais de trabalho.

— Ele te assediou novamente? — perguntou Sehun vendo o outro assentir.

O Oh já sabia do "segredo" do rapaz, este que não era tão segredo assim, Baekhyun respondeu sem pestanejar na primeira vez que Sehun perguntou. Demorou mais para o Byun explicar o que era o não-binarismo e seu espectro extremamente amplo de abrangência do que para falar que não era realmente uma garota.

Os dois até tiveram um envolvimento mais íntimo, porém Baekhyun era intenso demais para Sehun, este que não soube lidar com aquilo que ele chamava de "fenômeno Byun", seguiam desde então como bons amigos trocando conselhos e risadas, aliviando o saco que era aquele ambiente de trabalho.

— O pau daquele velho nem deve subir direito e ele dando em cima de mim, vê se eu posso com isso Sehun? — questionou fazendo o outro rir alto.

— Cê fez o que? 

— Cortei ele, depois falei com o Chanyeol, disse que se o pai dele continuasse eu iria pedir demissão. — Sehun se surpreendeu largando os hashis no prato.

— Você não me deixaria sozinho no meio desse monte de gente chata — afirmou ofendido, ouvindo a risada levemente alta.

— Jamais, é só pressão psicológica.

— Obrigado — murmurou voltando a comer.

— O que de novo você tem a me contar hoje? — perguntou interessado vendo o outro sorrir perverso.

— Jungwoo estava falando de você novamente. Tá, eu não sei o que veem em você — comentou rindo irônico recebendo um tapinha no braço do outro rapaz.

— Mulheres decididas e fortes chamam a atenção por onde passam — respondeu com aquele sorriso presunçoso.

— Acho que foi o barulho do salto — comentou divertido acabando por rir junto ao outro.

— Mas o que ele falou? — perguntou interessado.

— O de sempre, que quando ele fosse pedir pra sair com você seria diferente, que as mulheres não recusam um homem como aquele e etc… — Baekhyun gargalhou alto atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas em volta.

— Ain que iludido. — Riu contido, negando com a cabeça. — Devo pisar nele? 

— Só um pouco, ele é arrogante as vezes — retorquiu tímido, embora o rapaz em questão já tivesse dado nos nervos várias vezes.

— Pode deixar.


	2. Hidden things from my coworkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo betado pela gabi não se esqueçam de comentar por favor

Baekhyun estava almoçando com Sehun no tradicional restaurante, na mesma mesa perto da janela, um canto afastado e vazio onde podiam conversar sem restrições, estavam pensando na confraternização que teria naquela noite.

— Vai ser um caos, eu não quero ir Sehun — falou entre risadas enquanto ria gesticulando.

— Vai sim, eu marquei presença — afirmou batendo o dedo na mesa com aquele sorriso que deixava o rapaz tão fofo quanto uma criança. — Além do mais o Jungwoo estava se vangloriando por conversar com você e não ser rejeitado.

— Mas eu não sou esse monstro que todo mundo fala — falou rindo levando o copo aos lábios enquanto cruzava a perna. — Meu Deus, eu sou tão sério assim? — perguntou jogando o cabelo, sorrindo despreocupado enquanto Sehun dava risada de modo mais contido.

— Você é sério quando está trabalhando, não sei se você já percebeu; você só sorri pra mim, pra outras mulheres e pro seu chefe, isso assusta os rapazes — disse enquanto levava os hashis aos lábios, por fim mastigando a comida.

— Homens não merecem sorrisos — falou dando os ombros como se tivesse falado algo óbvio.

— Fala isso mesmo sendo um — concluiu por fim dando o argumento como cartada final, recebendo um olhar ultrajado do Byun.

Baekhyun apontou as unhas afiadas para si e rosnou em ofensa, fazendo Sehun rir.

—  _ You're such a asshole _ (você é um babaca). 

— Por isso todo mundo te acha metido, às vezes você esquece que nem todo mundo entende esses termos em inglês, principalmente os empresariais que você cita. — Ele falou mais alto, gesticulando com avidez como se estivesse explicando para uma criança.

— Isso me faz lembrar daquela reunião com aquele cara do Canadá — comentou ele rindo alto, chamando atenção das outras mesas, principalmente de Chanyeol e seu pai.

Os dois trocaram olhares entre si e voltaram a olhar para a mesa onde a secretária Byun e o chefe do departamento de marketing conversavam aos risos. A mulher simulava alguma situação engraçada misturando o inglês ao coreano numa tentativa falha de imitar um sotaque, saindo mais caricato ainda. O Park mais novo riu baixinho tentando entender o que eles estavam falando enquanto comia sua comida em silêncio.

— Você e o cara falando sobre as questões financeiras do contrato em inglês, o pior de tudo era que o setor financeiro não estava entendendo nada, nem mesmo a chefia entendia. — Sehun falou gargalhando.

— Aquele cara parecendo um pimentão vermelho vem me falar com aquele sotaque mixuruca de canadense  _ "você precisa entender o nosso lado". _ — Terminou o Byun em inglês, imitando o sotaque do rapaz, o que por sua vez fez o Oh rir ainda mais, quase se engasgando com o refrigerante. — Foi tão patético — concluiu.

~

Chanyeol estava estranhamente livre aquele dia, com isso em mente ele saiu do seu escritório, indo até a sala ao lado da sua, bateu duas vezes até ouvir a ordem de entrada da mulher; a Byun estava com os óculos de leitura lendo atentamente ao documento, havia uma pilha deles ao seu lado, deu o primeiro passo para dentro da sala e logo foi interpelado por ela.

— Senhor Choi, esses documentos que repassou para a diretoria não são necessariamente dever da diretoria, mas sim do setor administrativo, repassei para eles, peço que não nos atrapalhe mais. Caso queira falar com o senhor Park pode marcar um horário — afirmou sem nem levantar o olhar do documento, apenas ajeitando as lentes nos olhos e virando a página do documento.

— Senhorita Byun sou eu — falou rápido deixando sua voz reverberar pela sala pequena.

Surtiu pouco efeito, Baekhyun levantou o olhar, suspirou de forma longa e deixou o documento sobre o balcão, se levantou e fez uma reverência curta.

— Esses são documentos que precisam de assinatura sua — falou entregando um pequeno monte de papel para Chanyeol, que viu outras pilhas enormes de papel na mesa da mulher.

Naquele dia ela não estava de salto, a diferença de tamanho era grande, mas não tanto quanto as outras mulheres da empresa. Naquela saleta ele se sentia acuado pelo olhar profundo que era lhe dado, o cheiro do perfume importado da funcionária era uma das coisas que ele só foi perceber agora.

Todos falavam da senhorita Byun, sobre como ela era, mas Chanyeol não ligava, ela fazia sua função com maestria, era isso que importava, ou melhor, talvez ele estivesse interessado naquela aura misteriosa, de quem fala sempre pouco, o essencial. Rígida ao extremo, tolera poucas brincadeiras, mas que a algumas horas atrás gargalhava e contava piadas para o funcionário do departamento de marketing.

Ele estava estranhamente intrigado.

— Lerei eles — falou sentindo o cheiro doce e suave daquele perfume, era o  _ honeymoon _ , um perfume com fragrância de mel, sua mãe tinha um desse desde quando voltou de uma viagem para a Itália, o Park conhecia bem aquele cheiro tão habitual. — E os outros? 

Baekhyun deu a volta se pondo atrás do balcão prestes a começar a falar.

— Esses são os que vão para a secretária do seu pai, aqueles vão para a sessão de recursos humanos. Aquela pilha grande ali, será mandada para o setor administrativo e aquela pilha menor é um recorte do administrativo que foi selecionado para a sua aprovação, inclusive, esqueci de pôr eles nessa pilha que está em sua mão.

Ela falava surpreendendo Chanyeol, nunca que ele imaginaria isso de uma secretária, a tremenda eficiência sempre era uma marca de Baekhyun que o Park adorava. Sorriu extremamente grato, tombando a cabeça para o lado, murmurando um agradecimento.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Senhor Park, eu percebi que no mês passado você esteve ficando na empresa até tarde — falou em tom de repreensão. — Seu horário é das sete da manhã às quatro da tarde, não até às nove da noite. — Ela falou calma, mas seu olhar era firme, duro, uma repreensão disfarçada de carinho.

— Mais uma vez, muito obrigado — falou se sentindo acuado perante a secretária.

— Minha função é facilitar seu trabalho, só estou fazendo minha parte. — Deu os ombros, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. 

— Ah, a propósito, terá aquela viagem para Paris... — Sua fala foi interrompida pela mulher que retirou os óculos pondo-os no decote, atraindo a atenção do Park para aquela região.

— Sim, estou sabendo, eu que organizei a mediação — falou como se fosse óbvio, parecia até um pouco arrogante, mas Chanyeol estava acostumado.

— As passagens? — Pediu cruzando os braços frente ao balcão da mulher.

— No seu e-mail, segunda-feira, às oito e meia, esse é o horário do voo e são de primeira classe. Caso esteja se perguntando, a secretária de seu pai foi bem enfática em dizer que ele só anda em primeira classe.

Isso era verdade, o velho era um porre; Chanyeol sabia bem. Ele sorriu para ela saudando o trabalho bem feito da secretaria, era estranho como ela sempre cuidava de tudo, extremamente eficiente.

— Obrigado, senhorita Byun.

— Se me permite ser indiscreta — falou vendo um aceno de cabeça do chefe seguido de um sorriso. — Como está ela? — perguntou de uma maneira delicada, mas ainda obstinada.

— Ela quem? — Chanyeol viu o exato momento que a mulher revirou os olhos suspirando, se sentiu burro por isso.

— Sua mãe — explicou como se fosse óbvio.

— Ah, sobre o incidente de semana passada? Está tudo bem, ela comeu manteiga de amendoim, reação alérgica, apenas — explicou o Park, afinal quem recebeu a ligação da empregada da mulher fora a secretária, nada mais a se esperar do que a preocupação dela.

Isso mostrava como a secretária não era como os boatos diziam, isso intrigava o maior ainda mais. Quem seria Byun Baekhyun, a verdadeira Byun. Era uma dúvida que recentemente estava chamando a atenção de Chanyeol mais do que o necessário.

— Ah sim, espero que tudo esteja bem, entregue minhas felicitações pela melhora dela — pediu com toda a rigidez comum, voltando a ser a funcionária perfeita.

O chefe olhou com atenção ela retirando os óculos do decote e o voltando aos olhos, para que voltasse a ler o documento. Isso fez com que o rapaz ali parado em pé se tocasse que tinha trabalho a fazer. Agora, em mãos, tinha um calhamaço de folhas para ler e assinar que já fora revisto pela sua secretária.

Ele voltou a sua sala, deixou o monte de papéis frente ao monitor para que olhasse aquilo com urgência e saiu novamente, dessa vez indo até a copa do andar. Naquele andar ficava a diretoria do setor administrativo, dois diretores, suas duas secretarias, salas de reuniões, a sala do Park que era a maior, a saleta da Byun e por fim uma cozinha comunitária.

Chegou ali, vendo Jungwoo conversar com um rapaz do RH, esse que ficava no terceiro andar, não havia razão eminente para que ele estivesse ali, mas Chanyeol não era carrasco como seu pai, às vezes era chamado até de frouxo pelo velhote por cuidar apenas do seu trabalho.

Entrou e cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça percebendo as posturas desajeitadas se tornando firmes como sempre, parecia que era da realeza. Reverências e saudações desajeitadas antes deles seguirem seus caminhos, ele se sentia poderoso, gostava da sensação, mesmo não achando necessário o medo, mesmo entendendo que o medo é a melhor ferramenta de dominação, não partilhava disso.

Por que tinha que dominá-los?

Ele foi em direção a cafeteira vazia para fazer um café para tomar em conjunto dos documentos que teria que ler, quando começou a escutar a conversa dos dois que estavam ali.

— Você viu? A saia que ela veio hoje, meu Deus as pernas dela ficam tão bonitas naquela saia — falou o rapaz do RH, tomando o chá.

— Parece que aquela saia deixa ela com a bunda e as coxas maiores ainda. Ela veio após o almoço pegar água, veio de óculos, sabe? Aqueles redondos, parecia tão inofensiva.

— A Byun? Ela usa óculos? Deve ficar a coisa mais linda do mundo — falou sorrindo com malícia.

Chanyeol sentiu nojo daquilo, apenas fez o possível para sair o mais rápido dali, entretanto, parecia que deu tudo errado, as coisas estavam saindo fora do lugar lhe fazendo ouvir aquela conversa que lhe dava vertigem.

— Hoje à noite terá a confraternização, espero sair de lá com ela. Ela não me recusou quando conversamos da última vez, talvez tenha interesse em mim.

Chanyeol quis rir, ele sabia que Baekhyun era profissional ao extremo, e que se ela não mandou Jungwoo correr era porque dizia sobre seu trabalho, mas se conteve e apenas virou para trás, lançando um olhar aos dois que não foi percebido, eles estavam imersos demais para perceber.

Voltou para sua sala pois diferente dos dois, ele tinha trabalho para fazer. Mandaria o supervisor do setor do RH ficar de olho naquele rapaz, ao lado que ele olharia Jungwoo de perto, se ele tinha tempo para ficar olhando as pernas de Baekhyun, tinha tempo de executar seu trabalho.

  
  
  


~

Baekhyun queria esganar Sehun, estava agradecido por não irem num karaokê, se fosse para escutar música ruim ele ouviria em seus fones, músicas de baixa qualidade com frases pejorativas; riu pensando nisso.

Iriam para um pub comum próximo as baladas, isso já era para o Byun uma grande merda. Ele só queria tomar um banho, retirar aquela saia; deitar na sua cama com o ar condicionado nos seis graus e dormir o resto do final de semana, se preparando para a viagem que fariam na segunda de manhã, mas estava sendo arrastado para um lugar com gente chata de interesses duvidosos.

O Oh afrouxou a gravata, enquanto Baekhyun por sua vez soltou os fios longos e abriu um botão de sua camiseta social, por mais que o blazer lhe tornasse recatado demais ele não iria aguentar ficar com a roupa sufocada em seu pescoço por mais tempo. Sua dor de cabeça estava dando indícios, seus tornozelos doíam, seus dedos sofriam espasmo, além dos olhos cansados, demoraram mais que o normal, afinal, o Byun tirou um tempo para se maquiar e maquiar Sehun.

Entraram no barzinho, o Byun agarrado ao braço do outro rapaz como um casal; logo viram a mesa com seus colegas de trabalho, os dois trocaram olhares como um tipo de um socorro mútuo, nenhum deles queria estar ali, mas fariam um esforço um pelo outro.

Chegaram vendo duas mesas unidas, cumprimentaram todos coletivamente, logo se sentando; mais uma vez Baekhyun olhou para Sehun pedindo socorro, Jungwoo estava ao seu lado, eles nem tinham se falado, mas Baekhyun já queria morrer.

— Olha a honra que temos hoje, a senhorita Byun se juntou a nós — falou um dos rapazes fazendo todos olharem para Baekhyun.

Ele que apenas ajeitou os fios longos, cerrou os olhos conforme olhava para o rapaz, vendo o pomo de adão subir e descer conforme seu olhar mudava de alegria para traços de medo. Baekhyun gostava de perceber o medo nos olhos dos outros, gostava da dominância, isso já fazia parte de si.

— Como você se sente? — perguntou uma das meninas que trabalhavam consigo.

Ele ajeitou os cabelos sorrindo gentilmente para a garota antes de respondê-la, cruzou uma perna na outra, compartilhando da garrafa que Sehun havia aberto para si, gerando um olhar surpreso do rapaz, mudando para frustrado logo em seguida.

— Vim por obrigação do Sehun, se não estaria em casa — respondeu de forma gentil, ainda que rígida.

— Faz bem sair um pouco — afirmou Jungwoo sorrindo galanteador para si. — Conhecer gente nova faz bem. — Se inclinou na sua direção.

Sehun riu, quase gargalhou, Baekhyun revirou os olhos, fingiu que não ouviu e voltou sua atenção aos aperitivos da mesa deixando o homem frustrado ao seu lado. Era a primeira vez que o Byun ia em um desses encontros entre os colegas de trabalho, já podia tirar dessa mínima experiência que não iria mais, apesar das conversas estarem interessantes.

Todos estavam de certo modo focados na garota ali, era a primeira vez dela naquele ambiente com aquelas pessoas, todos viram quando o rapaz foi ignorado, mas seguiram a reunião. As horas foram passando e Baekhyun conversava com o pessoal, até riu um pouco de uma piada feita por um dos rapazes, viu que nem todos são asquerosos e chatos. Junmyeon, o garoto do financeiro não estava na parcela de homens chatos no qual o Byun devia ignorar. 

Mas nem tudo corria bem, no decorrer da confraternização a mão de Jungwoon parou sobre seus joelhos enquanto ele conversava consigo, alguma coisa sobre fórmulas administrativas. O hálito de cerveja lhe deixava tonto, ele insistia em se aproximar ainda mais, aquilo estava ficando maçante.

Gentilmente ele retirou a mão do rapaz de suas pernas e continuou a conversa, era algo interessante apesar dos contrapontos.

— A gente podia sair daqui e ir pra um lugar reservado, né? — Ele falou dando um aperto na coxa de Baekhyun, se aproximando ainda mais de si.

— Não, obrigada, eu namoro — disse ela colocando a mão em frente do rosto de Jungwoo, parando a aproximação ao passo que ele se virava para Sehun.

O Byun pôs suas pernas sobre as de Sehun o que alertou o maior, mas ainda assim o outro rapaz não parou.

— Impossível você namorar, senhorita Byun — disse alterado, se aproximando ainda mais.

Não precisou de muito, ele sem perder tempo, lhe acertou um tapa no rosto de Jungwoo, aqueles bem ardidos e estalados, deixando a marca dos quatro dedos no rosto "perfeito" que ele sempre afirmava ter, assustando todos da mesa.

— A próxima vez que você tocar em mim, eu acabo com você, entendeu? — Ele disse puxando o colarinho da blusa social do homem, ajeitou os cabelos jogando-os para trás antes de continuar: — Só fale comigo apenas o necessário, seu merda.

Ele se levantou olhando para o resto das pessoas ali, se despedindo minimamente, logo saindo com Sehun no seu encalço, eram acompanhados por Kim Junmyeon que estava ali de penetra, mas ninguém iria expulsá-lo, afinal os três estavam de saco cheio daquele lugar antes mesmo da confraternização começar.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Sehun atraindo a atenção de Baekhyun para si.

O Byun estava aéreo, pensando que não deveria ter cedido, era desgastante demais, talvez não valesse a pena o estresse passado. Via tudo, seus olhos captavam todas as coisas, mas sua mente estava presa em diversos pensamentos constantes de situações mais ou menos caóticas daquilo que aconteceu há alguns minutos atrás.

— Ei, você está bem? — Ele o questionou novamente segurando seu rosto, fazendo seu olhar focar em si.

Por um momento o menor se deixou afetar por tudo e ficou com os olhos molhados, seu coração estava angustiado, ele não gostava disso, de toda essa objetificação.

— Quero só ir pra casa. — Ele murmurou desfazendo o semblante choroso, olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada para o Kim que estava ali observando tudo e logo lhe indagou. — Você está interessado no Sehun?

Como sempre: direto.

Baekhyun conseguia perceber as entrelinhas das coisas com muita facilidade e os olhares que Junmyeon estava lançando para o outro naquela confraternização eram além de uma amizade, um pequeno interesse que ao ser confrontado causou uma timidez no rapaz, apesar de que ele era mais velho que os outros dois.

— Já entendi. — O Byun ajeitou os fios longos atrás da orelha e sorriu para o questionado. 

— Você vem conosco? — perguntou Sehun também tímido após a pergunta.

Ambos trocaram um olhar mais demorado do que Baekhyun previa, o que quase o fez rir, era bom ter alguém para lhe tirar da angústia de momentos ruins. Quando voltaram a realidade eles rumaram para o carro do secretário, o Byun amarrou o cabelo em um coque, retirou a chave de sua bolsa e jogou para Sehun.

— Você dirige — falou ele entrando no banco de trás, deixando que o Kim acompanhasse o Oh no banco frontal do passageiro.

— Eu posso ir de táxi — ergumentou Junmyeon tentando recusar.

— Vem, vou pedir um carro por aplicativo da casa do Byun, aí dividimos.

Se surpreendeu com o termo usado, mas ficaria em silêncio. Entrou no carro acuado pelo olhar da mulher em si, além de seu suposto interesse estar bem do seu lado, mas fingiria que estava tudo bem.

Quando chegaram ao prédio de Baekhyun, o clima não podia ser mais estranho, Junmyeon estava desconfortável enquanto o anfitrião mexia no celular completamente alheio a situação, já Sehun estava apenas em silêncio. 

Quando entraram no apartamento de Baekhyun ele nem ao menos se conteve, pegou seu celular e jogou sua bolsa no sofá, causando uma risada divertida no Oh, retirou as sapatilhas e o blazer.

— Vou pedir o carro pelo aplicativo — avisou Sehun para Junmyeon.

— Eu vou tomar banho — falou o Byun indo até a geladeira e retirando sua garrafa de água dali.

Ele retirou a camisa social sem nem se importar com os outros dois ali parados na sala de estar, ficou apenas de sutiã, praticamente desnudo do torso para cima.

— Você é um rapaz — afirmou Junmyeon.

— Sou os dois — contrapôs Baekhyun surpreso, ele havia se esquecido que o Kim estava ali, Junmyeon era tão silencioso, nem o notara.

— Você é não-binario? — Ele questionou surpreendendo Baekhyun e Sehun.

— Sim, como você sabe? — Devolveu o Byun levando um copo de água aos lábios.

— Quando eu viajei para Europa eu conheci uma moça assim. — Ele explicou de forma breve. — Devo te chamar em pronomes neutros? 

Baekhyun estava surpreso, Sehun mais ainda, pelo visto apenas ele não conhecia isso, olhava assustado para Junmyeon o que fez o rapaz que tomava água rir.

— Eu disse Sehun, é mais comum que você imagina e não, não precisa me chamar por pronomes neutros, só evite os masculinos no local de trabalho, fora isso tudo tranquilo — falou calmo.

Sehun ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era algo comum, para ele era algo revolucionário, algo estratosférico, completamente fora da sua realidade.

E de fato era, mas que com a convivência de Baekhyun estava se tornando habitual.

— Eu disse que isso é coisa de ocidental — reclamou Sehun se sentando no sofá observando Junmyeon trocar olhares assustados com Baekhyun.

O Byun revirou os olhos terminando o conteúdo do copo antes de repreender o rapaz.

— Ser gay é coisa de ocidental, Sehun? — questionou calmo e ácido como era com todos fora de seu meio íntimo.

— Ser gay é coisa de gente, as pessoas podem ser independentes de tudo — respondeu sabendo onde o outro queria chegar, a cada palavra dita ele se encolhia ainda mais.

— Então o que te faz pensar que "não-binarismo" é coisa de ocidental? — Não houve respostas por parte do Oh, ele apenas trocou um olhar com Baekhyun mostrando-se arrependido, fazendo o Byun sorrir fraternalmente. — Espero que entenda daqui pra frente…

— Espera aí, o Sehun é gay?! — Junmyeon perguntou surpreso trocando olhares entre os outros dois, fez o rapaz ficar vermelho como um pimentão, era consideravelmente fofo.

— Tem como ele não ser? — devolveu Baekhyun rindo alto conforme saía pela casa.

— Eu ainda estou aqui. — O Oh chamou a atenção novamente para si.

— Hunnie, não esquece de trancar a porta quando sair. — Byun voltou a sala segurando um roupão em mãos.

Logo o aplicativo sinalizou que o carro estava parado frente ao prédio; Sehun como já estava acostumado aquela rotina, escreveu um bilhete ao Baekhyun, prendendo-o no balcão antes de sair. Fechou a porta com a chave que estava escondida sob o tapete icônico que continha a frase  _ "visitante, você não é bem-vindo". _

Saíram ele e Junmyeon, naquele silêncio constrangedor. Sehun tinha em mente aquilo que o Byun dissera na saída do restaurante, olhou rapidamente para o rapaz ao seu lado sentindo aquela timidez característica enquanto entravam no elevador.

— Você gosta de mim? — questionou o Oh, olhando para o outro através do espelho do elevador; percebeu ele lhe olhar assustado e afrouxar a gravata antes de falar consigo.

— Gostar é uma palavra muito forte — disse percebendo o maior virar para si, cruzando os braços. — Tenho interesses.

— Que por um acaso podem ser retribuídos? — Jogou a afirmação no ar numa forma de pergunta, após sua saída da faculdade Sehun estava enferrujado em flertar com rapazes.

— Caso você queira. Você quer? — Junmyeon riu cruzando os braços entrando naquele jogo. 

— Irei pensar sobre você — respondeu rindo, vendo o rosto desapontado do outro.

Saíram do elevador em direção a portaria com o maior rindo, entraram no carro com o Kim explicando seu endereço ao motorista; aquela noite estava definitivamente terminada.

~

Chanyeol acordou cedo, bem mais do que gostaria, tinha aquela viagem para fazer na companhia de seu pai, aquilo seria um grande horror. Levantou desligando o despertador do celular completamente frustrado, foi para o banheiro e lavou o rosto, se olhou no espelho e viu o quão cansado estava, por mais não tivesse feito nada no final de semana ainda sim estava com um semblante acabado.

Escovou os dentes vendo que ainda era de madrugada, cerca de três da manhã para ser exato, aproveitou que estava ali e tinha tempo de sobra, então ainda com a escova em sua boca ele pôs a banheira para encher e em seguida terminar a escovação. Retirou a roupa logo em seguida e entrou na banheira, na água morna, enquanto a mesma terminava de encher. 

Chanyeol pegou o celular para navegar nas redes sociais, ele adorava bisbilhotar as redes dos funcionários e no twitter de uma das funcionárias — que foram na confraternização —, ficou sabendo o que aconteceu.

Existiam vários funcionários que se manifestavam na postagem dela sobre o tapa dado pela secretaria Byun. Já tinha pesquisado por ela nas redes sociais, tudo que achou estava bloqueado ou restrito, ela era uma pessoa muito reservada, passava a imagem de anti-social, isso o deixava muito intrigado. 

Quem realmente era Byun Baekhyun?

Decidiu parar de vasculhar as redes sociais de seus empregados para focar no banho, nos sais que estava utilizando, pôs apenas uma música suave para não voltar a dormir enquanto relaxava ali. Nessas horas sua filiação se mostrava presente; assim como seu pai, não conseguia dormir com o mísero barulho que fosse, embora ainda tivesse puxado sua mãe e dormia em minutos em qualquer meio de transporte que fosse, era engraçado essa dualidade.

Pensou na mulher na mesma hora, fazia um ano que ela morava consigo, estaria ela vendo uma opção para se mudar da casa do filho, porém Chanyeol era enfático em dizer para que não se preocupasse, pois para si era uma honra cuidar de sua mãe. Seu pai, por outro lado, continuava a lhe dar asco, era visto publicamente em boates e clubes; arruinou seu próprio pedido, tendo que ir a público anunciar seu divórcio com a ex esposa após ser visto com quatro mulheres na saída de uma casa noturna de alta classe em Gangnam.

Negou dando uma risada odiosa, ele não ia com a cara do pai desde muito cedo, mas não tinha força nem vontade o suficiente para se afastar, o dinheiro e o conforto eram reconfortantes. Afundou ficando sob a água, com os sons abafados do mundo exterior e se sentindo completamente livre disso tudo, livre de seu pai, da empresa, das responsabilidades, de uma suposta noiva que o velhote estava cobrando a todo vapor, de tudo que lhe gerava desgaste. Estava cansado. As olheiras em seus olhos não mentiam mais, a preocupação de sua mãe e a de Baekhyun eram sinceras e lhe amaciava o âmago, eram completamente necessárias, afinal o Park estava se afundando lentamente, cada vez mais submerso em algo que ele, totalmente desmotivado, não conseguiria lutar.

Voltou a superfície respirando fundo, olhando a água mexer-se com agitação enquanto ajeitava os fios que molhados caiam em seu rosto. Sentiu-se arrepiar pela brisa gélida do banheiro, olhou o visor do celular ao lado, vendo que os minutos escorriam feito água enquanto ele tinha esses momentos consigo mesmo. Olhou a agenda montada por sua secretária vendo que teria dois dias livres ao final das reuniões; tentaria tirar proveito disso se seu pai não lhe atrapalhasse.

Pegou o roupão branco, se enrolou e com a toalha presa no pescoço ele saiu do cômodo apressado, já tinha se dado tempo demais para pensar. Foi até a cozinha sem se preocupar com a nudez, pôs o café para passar na cafeteira, naquela caneca que era um presente de sua mãe, da franquia "Star Wars" que era a preferida do rapaz desde muito jovem. 

Chanyeol acabou sorrindo ao se lembrar da viagem que fez a Nova York com sua mãe, onde viu os  _ cosplays _ de diversos personagens da história e onde ganhou a caneca também, isso aconteceu em sua adolescência, fazia tanto tempo…

Voltou ao seu quarto para pegar a única mala que iria levar, além da mala de mão e suspirou alto.

— Está preocupado com o que, amor? — perguntou sua mãe lhe assustando.

Chanyeol pulou de susto virando com os braços em posição de ataque, com aquele modo desajeitado, a mulher riu, sabia que o Park não fazia mal a uma mosca, mas ele ainda assim tentava parecer valente. Enquanto a mulher gargalhava, ele se recuperava com a respiração ofegante e o coração acelerado.

— O que faz acordada? São quatro horas da manhã ainda, vai dormir mulher — repreendeu com a mão no peito, ombros encolhidos e ainda se recuperando.

— Filho, você parece um cavalo andando, como eu vou dormir assim? — falou se sentando na cama desarrumada do maior.

— Desculpa — pediu arrependido, se sentando do lado da mãe.

— O que acontece? — perguntou ela trazendo o filho para seu abraço.

— Eu não quero viajar com o Yoonbun — resmungou desajeitado, abafado pelo corpo da mulher mais velha.

— Você está tão mais cuidado, agradeça à Baekhyun por isso — falou acariciando os fios do rapaz como fazia na mocidade dele.

— Ela perguntou se você estava bem, depois daquela crise da manteiga de amendoim, ela ficou preocupada — explicou o Park.

— Ele é um anjo, talvez eu a convide pra tomar um café, você me cede ela? — Ele saiu do abraço olhando com aquele questionamento mudo no olhar, fazendo a mulher rir.

— Eu sei o que está tentando fazer, já adianto que não dará certo, ela é uma pessoa estritamente profissional, ela não teria envolvimento com alguém do trabalho, ainda mais comigo que sou chefe direto dela, mãe. — A mulher riu trazendo-o para dentro de seus braços, vendo-o se encolher por inteiro para caber ali.

— Vamos esquecer isso, temos coisas mais importantes para lidar. Você vai dormir em quarto separado do seu pai, não saia com ele fora das necessidades trabalhistas e ficará tudo bem — disse calma.

— É... — disse digerindo a solução que lhe foi dada. — Farei isso mesmo. 

— Vá ao  _ Nacionalité _ , é um restaurante que eu gosto muito, peça sugestões a Baekhyun, ela parece uma pessoa muito culta e talvez saiba muitas coisas sobre aquela cidade que eu não saiba. — Piscou fazendo o Park revirar os olhos.

— Preciso me arrumar e tomar café. — Ela a respondeu, se levantando e pondo as mãos na cintura enquanto olhava para sua mãe.

Ela lhe retribuiu com um sorrindo, via ali um homem adulto, naquela mesma situação de adolescente, suspirou se levantando e voltando para seu quarto, iria voltar a dormir.

~

Ele desceu do táxi com a mala de mão presa pela alça em seu ombro direito, carregando a outra mala de rodinhas com uma das mãos, ouvindo uma música mais animada, com as letras nacionais ele tentava não se deixar abater pela viagem. Não estava vestido do jeito formal como ia trabalhar, mas ainda assim estava rígido, o blazer cobria o suéter sem mangas que vestia, a calça jeans que usava era confortável apesar de ser uma peça pesada, era prática.

Chegou vendo seu pai na área reservada para a primeira classe, logo revirou os olhos e soltou o ar dos pulmões. Se aproximou de seu pai e sentou ao seu lado, o cumprimentou mudo com um aceno de cabeça; percebendo sua rigidez na vestimenta, o padrão terno e gravata enquanto comia algumas castanhas.

Pouco depois viu o inusitado, mechas vermelhas e volumosas em cachos abertos vindo em sua direção, os óculos redondos tão habituais naquele rosto sério e sereno. Baekhyun vestia um moletom cinza e largo, como se tivesse comprado no maior tamanho possível propositalmente. A calça jeans mais larga e um all-star fechava o conjunto, era completamente diferente da imagem que Chanyeol tinha sobre a mulher, vestida de modo impecável no trabalho. Ela estava com as roupas informais, mas não menos bonita.

Percebeu ela olhando para si, mas nenhum sorriso aparente, como já era usual. Ela parou a frente e deu uma reverência curta.

— Bom dia senhores — cumprimentou ambos e se sentou do lado de Chanyeol.

— Isso é roupa de vir a uma viagem empresarial? — questionou Yoonbun, se inclinando para olhar a Byun que nem ao menos ousou desviar o olhar do livro que lia.

— Não estou no meu horário de trabalho senhor Park, não lhe devo nada — disse rígida como sempre, enquanto lia o livro em inglês.

Chanyeol soltou um guinchado de uma quase gargalhada, o rosto avermelhado de seu pai quase queimando de raiva era impagável, ele já tinha uma afeição pela mulher apenas por isso, por tratar as pessoas da mesma forma que era tratada, prendeu a risada escondendo o rosto da visão de seu pai.

Pegou a passagem que imprimiu para a viagem e olhou as descrições, divagou novamente até o rosto da garota ao seu lado, vendo as mechas recém pintadas de vermelho.

— Qual é o seu acento? — perguntou por impulso olhando-a fechar o livro e lhe encarar seria.

— Sessenta e sete.

— Você sentará do meu lado — concluiu o Park. — Peço perdão por isso. Peço perdão pelo meu pai também — sussurrou ele apontando para o velho do outro lado, fazendo a mulher rir baixinho.

— Ah, seu pai eu nem me importo mais. — Ela comentou em tom baixo, apenas para os dois ouvirem. — Agora, o que faz você pensar que eu não gostaria de sentar do seu lado? — questionou deixando o livro em seu colo, cruzando os braços enquanto olhava para o Park.

— Você gostaria? — Ele perguntou surpreso, arregalando os olhos.

O Byun quase riu da reação dele.

— Eu não desgosto de você, senhor Park, nossa relação só é profissional. O senhor é um ótimo chefe, inclusive — concluiu deixando um sorriso nascer no rosto do maior.

— Obrigado. — Chanyeol respondeu sem jeito.

Continuaram a conversar sem a rigidez do trabalho e Chanyeol não podia estar mais surpreso, ele já sabia que Baekhyun era uma pessoa muito culta, mas não sabia que ela era tão divertida, mesmo em meio a letargia da manhã, afinal eram quase cinco horas da madrugada. 

Ela tinha gostos parecidos com os seus, aqueles secretos que apenas sua mãe sabia. Ela jogava diversos jogos que Chanyeol gostava ou assistia muitas coisas das quais o Park queria, mas não tinha tempo ou até mesmo lia muitas coisas que o empresário queria ler.

— Você estava certa, ser chefe dá muito trabalho — comentou rindo, enquanto os dois passavam pelo  _ check-in _ em direção a aeronave.

  
  


Tempo depois ambos estavam sentados lado a lado, num silêncio desconfortável para Chanyeol. Para alguém que nunca tinha viajado na classe empresarial, Baekhyun estava muito quieta, aproveitando de seu livro, mas sem os fones, atenta a qualquer coisa que Chanyeol dissesse.

Enquanto o Park tomava seu champagne, olhando para frente e buscando qualquer forma de iniciar um assunto sem que soasse forçado ou estranho, olhou de canto para os fios avermelhados da mulher ao seu lado, relaxou no acento confortável tendo a aproximação da aeromoça.

— Aqui está o cardápio, espero que os senhores tenham uma ótima viagem. — A mulher falou após entregar os cardápios aos dois sentados lado a lado.

Baekhyun fechou o livro com rapidez, causando um sobressalto no Park; os dois trocaram um olhar que pareceu interminável, ele parecia imensamente assustado, já ela, alegre. Mal sabia que o Byun queria gargalhar do medo de seu chefe, o homem de um metro e oitenta com um porte de uma geladeira  _ Brastemp _ com medo de si.

— Sugiro que você durma, senhor Park — ditou em um tom amigável, era completamente novo para si.

Ele piscou repetidas vezes digerindo aquilo antes dela continuar.

— Sei que você não dormiu bem no final de semana, seu rosto diz isso… Como uma amiga eu peço para você dormir pelo menos algumas horas. — Chanyeol estava surpreso, muito surpreso. 

Tossiu engolindo repentinamente, olhando a garota virada para si com aquele olhar preocupado; ele gostaria de entender todo o enigma que ela era.

— Estou tão mal assim? — Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, ouviu a risada divertida dela em uma resposta, se lembrou daquele dia no restaurante onde ela ria despreocupada com Sehun.

— Se eu tivesse que viajar com meu pai e ele fosse Yoonbun, eu também estaria. — Lançou ela rapidamente em tom divertido, surpreendendo Chanyeol completamente. 

Ela percebia tudo? Até os olhares de desprezo que ele dava ao velhote?

— Meu deus — falou como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara, o que assustou a mulher ao seu lado. 

— Falei algo errado? Peço perdão, digo muitas coisas sem pensar. — Rapidamente disse sem dar o tempo de resposta para o Park.

— Não disse nada de mais, eu só achei que ninguém percebia. — Ele falou um pouco desconcertado, voltou a tomar um gole da bebida para sorver aquele gosto amargo que preencheu sua boca.

— Perdão mais uma vez, eu percebo muitas coisas — afirmou ela com uma piscadela, trazendo comicidade a conversa e desmanchando o clima de desconforto. 

~

Finalmente, depois da longa e cansativa viagem eles desceram no aeroporto internacional de Paris e lá estava Chanyeol, recuperado de uma viagem longa, no qual dormir a maior parte. Ele ainda se lembrava de ver Baekhyun dormindo tranquilamente, parecia um filhotinho de cachorro, era fofo, era muitas nuances que estavam sendo apresentadas para si, ele não sabia muito bem digerir aquele interesse por toda a complexidade de sua secretária.

Principalmente agora que tinha que seguir o velhote no aeroporto. Estava frustrado, ao ver uma pequena comitiva com placas demarcadas com o nome da mulher; olhou os fios avermelhados balançando conforme ela corria para abraçar o trio que estava a sua procura. Ela falava em francês tão bem como todo o resto que ela fazia, sorrindo amigavelmente com aquele possível grupo de amigos que perceberam que encarava muito quando eles olharam para si.

Ela estava lhe chamando com um sorriso divertido no rosto, era incomum, mas bonito, ela não sorria muito em seus momentos no expediente.

Ele decidiu sair de perto do seu pai, tendo certeza que o olhar fulminante dele queimava suas costas. Chanyeol caminhou com calma, se aproximando enquanto o grupo olhava para si, ser o centro das atenções em meio a pessoas estranhas era algo desconfortável, mas ele não se prenderia a esse desconforto, tinha certeza que ele era limitante. Chanyeol não queria ser limitado.

— Esses são meus amigos — começou ela em coreano, apresentando as três pessoas. — Jacqueline, Clarke e Petúnia. — Ela falava alegre, era contagiante, mesmo não conhecendo o trio Chanyeol podia se sentir parte do grupo apenas pelo entusiasmo do falar da Byun.

Ele fez uma reverência, sendo acometido por risadas; sem perceber ele teve sua mão puxada para um aperto pelo outro rapaz.

— Aqui não fazemos reverências, apertamos as mãos — afirmou Baekhyun explicando a situação para um Park que não entendia muito.

— Ele é muito bonito, né? — disse Petúnia naquele francês típico arrastado.

— Ele é lindo, mas é meu chefe — respondeu Baekhyun, deixando Chanyeol vermelho, quando ele percebeu que respondeu em coreano em vez de francês ela olhou para seu chefe ficando vermelha de vergonha, ele cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ela estaria envergonhada? Em quase um ano era a primeira vez que via essa façanha.

Ela continuou em francês, soltando olhares constrangidos ao Park. Baekhyun o apresentou aos seus amigos, ele por sua vez não entendia nada do que era falado; entretanto tinha que voltar a realidade, ambos tinham. O velhote lhe chamou com um toque no ombro, os dois teriam que seguir juntos até o hotel.

Ela se despediu de seus amigos se unindo aos coreanos para seguir sua viagem.

No caminho para o hotel Chanyeol estava deslumbrado com a arquitetura do centro de Paris, era tudo tão lindo, tão belo naquele estilo vitoriano. O Park parecia uma criança olhando para os prédios, ele já tinha viajado antes, mas sempre naquele eixo de Canadá e Estados Unidos, nunca para a Europa, mas agora com o velhote prestes a se aposentar ele estava acompanhando-o para toda viagem que tinha.

E era  _ tão _ tedioso.

Chegaram no hotel, onde ele se sentou na recepção enquanto a Byun, fazia o check-in, seu pai até tentou reclamar consigo, mas sob a desculpa dos fones de ouvido ele fingiu que não ouviu, fazendo o patriarca ficar em silêncio enquanto ele mexia no celular, sem nenhuma música ressoando nos fones. Estavam ali apenas para que o Park ignorasse seu pai.

— Vamos? — Chegou Baekhyun com as chaves dos quartos.

Chanyeol levantou imediatamente, ouvindo as instruções de sua secretária, com atenção, querendo apenas se jogar na cama de seu novo quarto.

Os quatro estavam dentro do elevador naquele silêncio gritante que os consumia. Chanyeol mexia em seu celular pensando na cidade, ou melhor, tentando distrair seus pensamentos com a cidade, pois sua mente voltava naquele momento em que Baekhyun ficava envergonhada perante a si.

Com as chave do quarto entregue ele podia finalmente desarrumar sua mala e tomar um banho; comer alguma coisa, era pouco mais de meio dia, estava com fome, já que comida de avião, mesmo da classe empresarial, não lhe sustentava. Voltou para o elevador, pois seus "aposentos", piada feita por sua secretária ao lhe entregar a chave, ficavam um andar acima do quarto dela; ao lado de seu pai. Desta vez ouvia música e bem alto para que ele soubesse que Chanyeol não queria conversa, então subiram para o próximo andar.

Quando finalmente entrou em seu quarto Chanyeol suspirou, podendo retirar os fones e os sapatos. Retirou o blazer quente e passou a mão nos fios. Olhou aquela cozinha pequena, a cama larga e o banheiro suficiente para si com uma banheira espaçosa, era ótimo, se lembraria depois de agradecer a secretária. 

Deitou na cama já pensando em aproveitar do banheiro, iria tomar um banho e dormir; avisou sua mãe sobre sua chegada e foi se organizar, teria reuniões logo amanhã pela manhã então tinha que estar com a aparência em dia. 

~

Seu pai era um grande de um empecilho. 

Chanyeol estava dormindo tranquilamente quando batidas incessantes soaram estridentes, ele acordou a contragosto, se enrolando no roupão do hotel e escondendo sua nudez precariamente para abrir a porta, de acordo com as instruções de Baekhyun o serviço de quarto estaria ali apenas pela manhã, então não poderia ser, pois o breu noturno se aplicava em tudo.

Abriu a porta dando de cara com a roupa impecável do velho em meio a um semblante desapontado.

— Tive que bater mais de uma vez, arrume-se, imprestável. — Ele disse calmo apesar da voz. — Vamos ao Nacionalité, vá se arrumar, está parado ainda por quê? — disse bruto, fazendo Chanyeol suspirar, bateu a porta voltando para dentro de seu quarto para se arrumar.

— Maldito — sussurrou batendo o punho no tampo de granito branco da bancada.

Retirou o roupão abrindo a porta do closet, pegando seu tradicional terno com uma camiseta social branca, se rendeu a não usar uma gravata, não queria nada apertado em seu pescoço. Saiu tendo o velhote ali em seu encalço, nem ao menos lhe dirigiu o olhar, rumou ao elevador naquele silêncio frustrado. 

O caminho dentro do carro fora consumido pelo mesmo silêncio sepulcral, era trágico como numa comédia grega, cenários estupendos, para dramas gigantescos, tudo conjuntamente sincronizado, quanto mais bonito era o lugar, mais dramático seria a cena, principalmente estando com Yoonbun junto a si. 

Entraram no restaurante sem reserva prévia. Chanyeol logo viu o porquê de ser o favorito de sua mãe, o requinte tradicional, o clima mais privativo ao mesmo tempo que era um clássico restaurante francês. O clima com uma boa música instrumental, reconhecia aquilo dos discos que a mulher ouvia, bolero argentino, a mulher amava ritmos mais lentos e românticos, era uma tradicional mulher da bohemia.

Sentaram a mesa com o deslumbre do rapaz perante ao seu pai. Ele olhava para todos os cantos com surpresa e encanto, era a pura essência de sua mãe ali.

— Sua mãe me trouxe aqui na nossa lua de mel — disse ele saudosista com um sorriso no rosto.

— Não abra a boca para falar dela, não você, de todas as pessoas você é o único que não tem honra nenhuma para falar dela — ditou pausadamente, enfático, rígido, irredutível; não abria brechas para contestação, mostrava defesa e amor pela mulher, exibia uma ordem sutil de não ser contestado.

— Filho — falou complacente, carinhoso, coisa que é raridade. — Você precisa entender; existem mulheres para amar e mulheres para transar, você precisa saber pra quem dar o seu coração, se for pra a pessoa errada os custos serão caros. 

Ele respirou e Chanyeol viu o rumo que aquela conversa estava sendo tomada, ele apertava suas próprias mãos em seu colo, seu rosto estava ficando vermelho de raiva e sua respiração ofegante.

— Meu coração sempre será de sua mãe, ela me deu o amor, me deu você, me deu uma felicidade que ninguém jamais ousou dar; mas, ainda assim, temos necessidades que muitas das vezes não podem ser sanadas por aquela que a gente ama. Desejos carnais, paixões, muitas coisas…

Chanyeol chamou o garçom, interrompendo o patriarca, não queria que ele terminasse, seu mau caratismo não seria mascarado por um discurso tão fajuto como esse. 

Enquanto fazia o pedido Chanyeol escutou aquela risada tão única que ele saberia reconhecer em meio a poluição sonora extrema de uma cidade movimentada. Quando os fios vermelhos passaram ao seu lado aquilo lhe chamou a atenção. Trocaram um olhar rápido que fez um rebuliço dentro do rapaz ali sentado; Baekhyun passava abraçada ao rapaz loiro que o cumprimentou no aeroporto, usava um vestido preto colado ao seu corpo, coberto por uma jaqueta jeans, dando um ar mais despojado a vestimenta.

Sentiu no primeiro momento inveja do rapaz que abraçava a cintura da mulher, aquele vestido preto brilhoso realçava o formato de ampulheta do corpo. Ele não se considerava uma pessoa luxuriosa como seu pai, mas perante a visão provocante dos fios vermelhos em conjunto do olhar provocante e as curvas bem realçadas no vestido ele precisou respirar fundo.

Continuou a fazer o pedido, nem ao menos se lembrava do que seu pai estava falando, estava apenas focado naquele rosto que insistia em olhar para si de tempos em tempos; nem ao menos falava com o velhote.

Comeu a entrada se lembrando de sua mãe, falaria que visitou seu restaurante favorito — e que adorou —, queria ter tirado um proveito melhor, entretanto estava acompanhado de seu pai e Yoonbun por si só já era uma presença entediante.

Ou estressante.

O resto do jantar decorreu de um silêncio prazeroso, seu pai era tão mais divertido de lidar quando ele estava de boca fechada, era até bom sair com ele assim. Mas nem tudo eram rosas.

Seu pai foi para mais um bordel de luxo enquanto Chanyeol seguia em sua própria solidão, já estava acostumado a isso. Sua própria companhia era tão emblemática o quanto melancólico, um costume bom ao mesmo tempo que ruim, de todo o mal, era carente, por isso insistia por sua matriarca.

Ligou para sua mãe, percebendo ela entusiasmada sentada no sofá de sua sala, dispuseram a conversar por um bom tempo até o sono aplacar o Park novamente pela questão do  _ jat lag _ , assim que o primeiro bocejo saiu ele decidiu ir dormir, tinha que estar bem apessoado para a reunião do dia seguinte, era algo de suma importância.

~

Acordou mais cedo do que o usual, iria conversar com a Byun naquele dia, iria agora cedo. Tateou o celular vendo que por causa do horário desregulado ele acordou muito mais cedo que o planejado; aproveitou para reler o termo de parceria ao passo que tomava um café com algumas guloseimas tradicionais do país: uns biscoitos amanteigados bem açucarados. Além do horário desregulado, voltaria para a Coreia com as calorias em descontrole também.

Tomou um banho de banheira bem longo a ponto de ficar com o solado do pé enrugado, pensou em muita coisa ao mesmo tempo que mantinha-se alheio a tudo, parecia que tudo corria mais lento quando ele tinha esses momentos introspectivos consigo mesmo, era uma benção da solidão ao mesmo tempo que uma carência também.

Pelo tempo que havia marinado na banheira a água que era quente já estava fria, suas mãos pareciam repolhos quando fechadas de tão enrugadas, foi quando ele resolveu sair da banheira. Se trocou sem ao menos por o terno, estava com a camisa social presa no antebraço quando saiu do quarto ajeitando a gravata, desceu até o andar de baixo, no quarto cento e sessenta, bateu duas vezes e esperou por alguns segundos.

O que achou foi um grande choque, Baekhyun abriu a porta apenas de roupão, os óculos redondos eram um charme a mais, entretanto não era o par de pernas a mostra ou a falta de roupas propriamente ditas que lhe atraia a atenção; era aquele chupão no pescoço, e principalmente o corpo nu ainda dormindo sobre a cama da mulher. As peças de roupa espalhadas pelo quarto mostravam a voracidade daquilo que aconteceu, as marcas de arranhões nas costas do rapaz dormindo lhe diziam muito sobre Baekhyun.

Um lado do roupão caiu mostrando a alça do sutiã da mulher e um conjunto de marcas possivelmente feitas com a boca. Chanyeol engoliu seco, a única coisa que fez foi se desculpar com uma reverência extensa em noventa graus e disse de forma tímida "depois conversamos", assim saiu deixando Baekhyun ali tão sem jeito quanto seu chefe.

  
  



	3. Hidden things in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obrigada a todos que leem a história por aqui <3 mais uma vez o capítulo foi betado pela gabi e está impecável como sempre espero que gostem

Baekhyun se aprontou da melhor maneira que podia, já não bastava o evento no aeroporto; agora seu chefe tinha lhe visto num momento não muito oportuno. Ele sabia que não podia dar corda aos homens, pareciam que adoravam enxergar coisa onde não existe.

Suspirou enquanto agitava os fios longos e vermelhos de frente para o espelho do banheiro. Viu pelo reflexo os braços circulando sua cintura e um rosto se encaixando no vão do pescoço.

— Eu preferia que você estivesse usando perfumes masculinos — murmurou no inglês arrastado pelos anos sem uso.

— É assim que você fala comigo? — O Byun perguntou em francês, arrastando-se propositalmente sentindo ele tremer o toque. Nem olhava para o rapaz, apenas sentia a nudez do outro tocando sua pele já vestida.

— Não senhor, desculpe-me.

— Bom rapaz. — Lhe deu um carinho no rosto e um selar. — Precisa se vestir, vai lá, tenho que sair em menos de uma hora.

O outro deixou seu corpo, foi nesse momento que Baekhyun viu as diversas marcas que deixou na pele alheia, eram arranhões até mesmo mordidas, não julgaria que Clarke reclamasse posteriormente, o próprio Baekhyun gostava de como a marca de um tapa na bunda do homem bem ao lado de outra marca de seus dentes era absurdamente atraente.

Passou o batom vermelho e foi até sua mala pondo o salto alto preto da  _ Dior _ , um presente que ganhou de seus amigos de Paris. Desconfiava do discurso do homem loiro que sentado lhe olhando só de cueca não parecia o rapaz malhado de 1,95 que ele era. O coreano revirou o olhar ao ser encarado daquela forma, sorriu de modo irreverente, o estadunidense já sabia que viria coisa por aí, soltou um riso em antecipação.

— Para de me olhar como se eu fosse um prato de comida, guarda isso pra próxima vez que transarmos. Isso se eu for bonzinho.

— Vai ficar quanto tempo na cidade?

— Uma semana.

— Você… 

Foi interrompido pelo asiático que desceu da bancada com o salto reverberando enquanto andava pelo apartamento, recolhendo as roupas do rapaz e as pondo em seu colo.

— Não comece, não apague a ótima noite que tivemos pra falar de sentimentos. — Choramingou sentando no colo do rapaz.

— Você pode ter o que quiser comigo.

— Eu já posso ter tudo o que eu quero, eu só preciso correr atrás e você sabe que eu nunca fui de ficar parado.

— Mas…

— Clarke, você é lindo, um rapaz incrível, se me permite dizer um ótimo submisso, mas eu não quero me prender a alguém.

Ele lhe olhou com as orbes azuladas que refletiam o sol da manhã, aquele azul do Mediterrâneo que parecia atrair qualquer coisa para aquela imensidão. Lhe encarava tentando buscar uma hesitação qualquer que fosse, mas o Byun já estava bem decidido, a situação entre eles era apenas a amizade, desde o início da aventura deles isso já estava bem descrito e delimitado.

— Eu entendi. — Ele soltou pesaroso, abraçando o corpo do outro e inalando a fragrância feminina que Baekhyun usava.

O louro lhe tomou os lábios, era um beijo sofrido, com gosto de despedida, mesmo que ambos mantivessem a amizade, essa que estava intacta há alguns anos desde a estadia do Byun na região da Califórnia. Ambos arrepiados com os gostos vividos um do outro em seus paladares sorriram em uma confidência íntima.

— Você sempre será um dos meus melhores amigos, junto com o Kyungsoo e com a Melinda, ok? — Ele segredou passando a mão pelos fios amarelados do cabelo do rapaz enquanto olhava os olhos azuis.

— Você também, sempre será meu melhor amigo. — Ele lhe respondeu selando-lhe os lábios.

— Vamos, não posso me atrasar.

  
  
  
  


Os dois saíram do elevador, a primeira coisa que Baekhyun notou foi de como o Park lhe olhou após a porta do elevador abrir. O jeito que as bochechas enrubesceram e ele desviou o olhar. O som dos saltos ecoava pelo salão atraindo olhares, ele gostava disso, talvez fosse seu bom humor após a noite extremamente agradável ou a forma que todos lhe olharam quando o som dos saltos se fez presente.

A sensação de poder era gigante, palatável, aprazível, confortável; um pouco gratificante, entretanto ainda tinha uma vida para viver e afazeres para concluir. Trocou uma conversa com Clarke enquanto se aproximava de seu chefe, o estadunidense se aproximou e deixou um selar em sua bochecha se despedindo.

— Te vejo essa semana ainda? — perguntou em francês.

— Talvez. — O Byun respondeu, logo após ele jogou um beijo para o maior enquanto ele saía com aquele sorriso no rosto.

Continuou a andar para o sofá onde o patriarca Park e seu filho estava; notou o olhar vacilante de Chanyeol e suspirou. Tinha em mente que o dia seria mais complicado que os outros, parou em frente aos homens e fez a tradicional reverência.

— Bom dia, senhores.

— Acho que agora podemos ir. — Yoonbun disse olhando em seu relógio.

Baekhyun nem deu atenção ao tom ácido que ele se utilizou, apenas continuou a andar junto de seus chefes enquanto encarava o Park mais novo. Buscava alguma coisa nele, esperava que ele não fizesse nada de mais, duvidava seriamente que o Park fosse fazer algo de ruim, ele parecia um animal assustado ao seu lado. Não precisou de muito para ele notar o tom avermelhado nas orelhas proeminentes, além da forma que as mãos tremiam, essa postura em alguém no porte de seu chefe lhe era engraçada, precisou de muito esforço para não desfazer o rosto sério e rir alto com a postura tão tímida e retraída.

Indo em carros separados o rapaz com os fios rubros se sentia melhor da aura pesada que o velho carregava, era impressionante como todos ao redor do patriarca pareciam ficar apagados e desapontados. 

Se sentia bem longe dele e agradecia por trabalhar para Chanyeol e não para seu pai, seria trágico se fosse o oposto.

No caminho nem prestou atenção no centro de Paris, já tinha desbravado aquela cidade, desde o centro até os bairros mais afastados. Clarke ficou ali por se apaixonar pelo lugar, já o Byun tinha em mente outros lugares melhores: Berlim e a Califórnia. Sem comparação seriam os melhores. 

Releu os termos de compra, enquanto imaginava os acordos, esperava que saísse tudo bem, não queria ainda mais estresse.

Seu corpo tencionou quando saíram do carro, o prédio era modesto em comparação ao que tinham na Coréia, tinha um bom café em frente, ele gostou de ir ali na viagem que fez há uns anos atrás, era uma boa localização. Percebeu a secretária de Yoonbun lhe olhando e sorriu amigavelmente, embora soubesse que ela saísse além do comum de trabalho com o velho, não lhe julgava, a mulher se submetia a diversas coisas desde as atitudes impensadas a todo código de rigidez do velhote, sua secretária era guerreira no fim das contas.

— Você é tão séria! — A mulher exclamou enquanto andavam em conjunto.

Baekhyun riu.

— São só aparências, sou normal como todo mundo.

Caminharam até os chefes naquele clima mais ameno e tranquilo, quando entraram no lugar foram logo recebidos pelos chefes da empresa. Haviam três rapazes altos, o menor deles tinha a altura do Byun. Um era moreno o outro ruivo e o terceiro loiro, esse que aparentava uma cara de sério, os outros dois estavam mais sorridentes e solícitos. Naquele meio tempo de confraternização, Baekhyun se aproximou de seu chefe direto; roçou a unha na palma da mão de Chanyeol fazendo ele lhe encarar.

— Não fale que eu sei francês. — Ele sussurrou em coreano, percebendo o maior rígido com a proximidade.

O Park nem ao menos respondeu, o secretário viu o pomo de Adão subir e descer antes dele abrir a boca e fechar, para que no fim só lhe cumprimentasse com um aceno de cabeça. O menor se sentiu frustrado em não ter a atenção total dele, mas não podia fazer nada, tinha plena noção de que quando a vergonha fosse embora ele voltaria ao normal, no entanto, esperava um pouco mais de maturidade do rapaz.

Conversavam em inglês a maior parte do tempo, era um tanto agradável a situação.

— Chegaram bem? — perguntou um do trio, convidando os outros a sentarem no sofá e poltronas que tinham ali.

A comissão que vinha da Coreia se sentou e mais uma vez o Byun viu o nervosismo do Park ao ficar próximo a si, o secretário já estava ficando nervoso. Revirou os olhos e suspirou, seria engraçado se não tivesse se tornado patético. Continuaram a conversar até os advogados do trio chegarem, assim puderam subir para a sala de reuniões no último andar.

Se sentaram ao redor da mesa deixando um espaço para que Chanyeol apresentasse o plano de compra da empresa, a situação do ambiente era calma. Baekhyun ajudava o Park a organizar as coisas para a sua apresentação em inglês. As coisas estavam mais calmas que o normal, reuniões geralmente eram tensas, pensava que isso só poderia ser um mau sinal, mas deixaria as coisas correrem como normalmente acontecia.

Eles estavam reavaliando o contrato e isso não poderia ser mais chato, às dez da manhã eles liam em silêncio na sala larga, era um tédio gigantesco, o secretário trocou um olhar com seu chefe ali em pé e notou que ele já lhe encarava, lançou um sorriso de piedade e sussurrou em coreano:  _ "você consegue" _ . Chanyeol afirmou com a cabeça em resposta, com um início de um sorriso, já sem a timidez de lhe olhar.

— Bom dia a todos, estamos aqui para formar um acordo de compra da "Odd Eye" — disse Chanyeol abrindo a reunião. — Estamos interessados em deter os direitos de imagem da marca de vocês e consequentemente os lucros.

— E o que ganhamos com isso? — Baekhyun apertou as mãos sob a mesa contendo a medida quase involuntária de revirar os olhos, afinal a resposta já era dada no contrato, mas pelo visto não entenderam os termos.

— Investimento, vocês ganham investimento e expansão de mercado. Atualmente a empresa de vocês só fazem comércio com a zona do euro, o que se visou muito lucrativo se não vocês não teriam a margem alta de lucros que têm. A questão é que estamos no maior mercado consumidor do mundo, entende? — Todos os coreanos viram quando o rapaz assentiu em lentidão.

Os franceses se olharam e concordaram em prosseguir.

— Após a compra, como prevê o contrato, estaremos injetando um valor inicial de quinhentos mil euros pra que a produção se aprimore e se amplie ainda mais, além do seu quadro de funcionários ser transmitido inteiro para nós.— Ele fez uma pausa para tomar água e o Byun se condenou por olhar mais que o necessário para o pescoço de seu chefe. Apertou as unhas nas próprias pernas numa medida para desviar o olhar dali e enfim conseguir prestar atenção no resto das coisas.

— E só então, depois de tudo isso, nós teremos liberdade para continuar o trabalho? — O ruivo perguntou, se mostrando um pouco confuso.

— Claro que sim, mas com supervisão. — O Park falou com um sorriso.

Eles ficaram em silêncio avaliando a situação; começaram a debater em francês, mal sabiam que Baekhyun conseguia entender tudo, eles estavam discutindo com calma sem nem se importar com os coreanos ali.

Após aquele ponto a reunião estava tranquila, as perguntas eram pontuais, até o louro trocar um olhar com o rapaz moreno que tinha o seu tamanho e murmurar em francês  _ "acho que conseguimos negociar o contrato e aumentar o lucro" _ .

O Byun revirou os olhos mais uma vez, já tinha perdido até a conta de quantas vezes havia feito o mesmo movimento, escreveu com a caneta de ponta grossa em coreano:  _ "eles estão querendo passar a perna em você" _ , pôs o papel sobre a pilha que o Park olhava sobre a mesa, por alguns minutos ele foi a atenção de todos ali. Baekhyun voltou a se sentar dando espaço para eles discutirem em voz baixa, em francês, a negociação do acordo de lucros. 

Alternou o olhar novamente para Chanyeol vendo-o engolir seco; o secretário não queria intervir, mas talvez fosse necessário. Quando eles voltaram a falar em inglês com o empresário, Baekhyun logo viu pelas mãos que começavam a tremer levemente que ele teria que ajudá-lo e não seria nenhum problema.

Ele se levantou e foi até o lado de seu chefe e sussurrou em coreano.

— Deixa que eu te ajudo.

— Então, mas a sua prática de lucro é muito predatória para a gente. — O ruivo disse cauteloso em um inglês repleto de sotaque.

O secretário viu atentamente quando o patriarca Park, que havia se mantido em silêncio até então, cerrou os olhos em um olhar atento e agressivo, era engraçado de ver que ele já tinha notado a falcatrua mesmo não tendo ouvido a frase em francês.

— Talvez para o seu concorrente não seja. — O Byun disse de modo despreocupado, trocando os papéis já vistos pelo Park, dando o incentivo ao chefe pelo olhar indicando de maneira subliminar como aquela negociação iria seguir.

— Entramos em contato com a concorrente de vocês, e eles se submeteram a uma taxa de lucro menor que a sua. — Chanyeol disse após Baekhyun se sentar, era um blefe, mas os franceses não iriam saber disso.

— A empresa alemã? — O moreno questionou alarmado.

O pequeno pânico no olhar dos três e seu advogado era hilário para Baekhyun, esse que tinha que se conter absurdamente para não gargalhar com a cena.

— Não só a alemã, a austríaca, a Suíça e a inglesa. Todas se sujeitaram a uma margem de lucros de vinte e oitenta, mas como vocês são a empresa líder no mercado europeu fomos bondosos em oferecer uma margem de porcentagem de trinta e setenta. — Ele pausou com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. — Lógico que setenta por cento dos lucros serão nossos e trinta de vocês.

O silêncio reinou na sala com a afirmação de Chanyeol, o blefe era descarado e vil, mas no mundo dos negócios ser bonzinho era sinônimo de perder dinheiro. O Park se sentia poderoso ali e gostava disso, era macia a sensação de vitória ao ver o olhar frustrado dos três que lhe encaravam como se pedissem piedade.

— E de acordo com as projeções de vocês como estaremos nesse um ano de contrato que vocês previram?

Chanyeol mudou o slide fazendo um dos rapazes exclamar um palavrão em surpresa, Baekhyun quase gargalhou se não tivesse se segurado.

— Se seguirem a nossa métrica e o cenário econômico global não mudar e as coisas estarem favoráveis, a margem de lucro no final será de duzentos e trinta e oito vírgula cinco por cento. — Esse número era real, o departamento de finanças que fez a projeção baseado na crescente atual de lucros, portanto estava mais que correto.

— Isso na proporção atual do contrato ficaria setenta por cento pra vocês e trinta para nós?

— Sim, podemos dar seguimento para a assinatura? Vocês querem uns dias para pensar? Lembrando que seus concorrentes estão a nos dar resposta também, dependendo da situação não poderemos fechar com vocês. — Aquela era a cartada final que o Park dava, o trunfo para que não houvesse levante nenhum de uma alteração na caderneta de lucros do acordo.

Um silêncio sepulcral devorou todos ali enquanto eles trocaram olhares tensos, discutindo as coisas por via deles, enquanto o Byun sorriu incentivando Chanyeol; fez até um  _ joinha _ com uma das mãos antes que eles pudessem voltar a falar.

— Nós vamos assinar o contrato agora. — Os três falaram juntos decididos como se fosse a melhor coisa de suas vidas.

Após eles assinarem o contrato entregando-o para o advogado dos Park ali, os coreanos suspiravam em alívio, quase foram passados para trás, não seria a vitória do Byun, afinal ela não fez nada além de avisar e ele sabia bem disso.

Se despediram com cordialidade, não havia mais a alegria abrasadora do início. Geralmente ninguém gostava dessas reuniões, elas sempre drenavam muito dos envolvidos. 

Saíram, ainda teriam que vistoriar um outro investimento que a Park Company tinha em Paris, aquele dia seria cheio demais, parecia que nem ao menos tinha se passado metade do dia frente a várias coisas que tinham para fazer.

Voltaram ao tradicional  _ Nacionalité _ para almoçar, o clima na mesa não podia estar melhor após fechar um bom negócio com uma empresa promissora. Eles estavam bem felizes, embora Yoonbun se mostrasse uma pessoa rígida, ele estava visivelmente mais alegre, com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios finos pairando com suavidade.

Já Chanyeol, sentado ao lado de Baekhyun, dessa vez por iniciativa do maior, estava quieto, assim como Baekhyun. O resto comia conversando à mesa, logo depois que os garçons vieram retirar as entradas o Park encostou o braço no do Byun como uma medida de chamar a atenção e logo o menor o olhou sério, como sempre.

— Obrigado por me ajudar na reunião, mais uma vez eu não sei o que eu seria sem você. — Riu baixinho. — E me desculpa por hoje cedo, eu não queria te atrapalhar em nada.

— Você pensa muito, senhor Park — disse o secretário referente a última parte da fala de seu chefe. — Sobre a ajuda, não era mais que minha obrigação… — Deu os ombros tomando um gole do vinho tinto, deixando uma marca de batom na taça.

— Só achei necessário o agradecimento, pode ficar tranquila, vou estudar mais para que isso não aconteça novamente.

— Isso são coisas de vivência, não precisa se preocupar — murmurou divertidamente notando o olhar dele, também alegre, sobre si. — Fica tranquilo, vem com o tempo.

Todos estavam alheios a dupla, entretanto o velhote não. O pai de Chanyeol olhava atento as interações entre eles, pois estavam com uma pulga atrás da orelha sobre o contato entre seu filho e a funcionária.

— Propomos um brinde a Park Chanyeol — falou Yoonbun alto, chamando a atenção dos outros da mesa.

Não iria mentir que o Park gostava que seu pai se sentisse orgulhoso de si, mas no momento, apesar do sorriso, o olhar do patriarca era outro, Chanyeol não conseguiu identificar o que ele queria, mas boa coisa não era. Agradeceu ao brinde e ao trabalho dos funcionários sendo muito educado e cordial.

Baekhyun não estranhava que os boatos surgissem sobre seu chefe. Chanyeol era muito educado, uma pessoa de sorrisos fáceis e sua companhia era agradável, além dele ser bonito. O Byun não negaria que o maior era seu tipo ideal, mas ainda assim era seu chefe e as coisas não poderiam passar disso.

Ele viu o maior voltando a se sentar e mais uma vez revirou os olhos, estava com dor de cabeça, talvez tomasse um comprimido logo mais. Não percebeu, mas o Chanyeol ainda o olhava, era algo como uma curiosidade. O Byun percebeu um cutucão leve em seu braço notando o olhar do Park sobre si e sorriu amigavelmente.

— Você queria me falar algo hoje de manhã. — O secretário relembrou notando como a bochecha do homem ficou levemente rosada.

— Eu ia te pedir recomendações de lugares pra ir, pelo que me lembro já esteve aqui antes, não é? — Ele perguntou tímido, de ombros retraídos e nem ao menos parecia o rapaz imponente da reunião.

— Já sim. Paris não é muito minha  _ vibe _ , eu particularmente prefiro a Califórnia, mas eu conheço uns lugares legais e posso te passar depois.

— Agradeço.

— Vai comprar alguma coisa pra sua mãe? — Ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso curioso.

— Sim, estou pensando em algo. — Mentiu, só se ligou que precisava levar algo para sua mãe naquele momento.

— Você acha que um livro seria uma boa coisa? Estou pensando em dar um livro de romance pra ela, o que acha? — O Byun indagou mais uma vez, a forma atenciosa que ele notava pequenos detalhes deixava Chanyeol tocado.

Enquanto ninguém estivesse olhando ou notando, o Byun estava, e cuidava disso com um carinho surreal. Nem ao menos percebeu quando um sorriso nasceu em seu rosto, apenas respondeu com um acenar de cabeça, sorrindo besta.

  
  


~

  
  


Era noite, diferente do dia anterior onde a chuva aplacou o dia inteiro, deixando o clima primaveril de Paris um tanto quanto melancólico, mas Chanyeol ainda assim amou ver aquela cidade. Mesmo com o céu manchado de cinza, naquela melancolia citadina tão comum, era diferente de Seul, julgava que a Coreia não lhe competia mais, entretanto era acomodado demais aos seus luxos para renunciar sua posição. Seus confortos, suas previsões, era tudo tão intenso ao mesmo tempo tão parado, que ele sentia esvaindo entre seus dedos aquilo que constituía sua vida, mas se sentia letárgico demais para agarrá-la e fazer valer de seu tempo.

Seu pai estava retornando para Seul, tinha apenas quarenta minutos até o tempo de  _ check-in _ no aeroporto, o Park agradecia isso, no entanto o velhote não tinha dado escândalo nenhum, na viagem de uma semana isso era milagre, mas nem tudo na vida são flores.

Na verdade nada naquela viagem eram flores, ele estava sobrecarregado, afinal o velho resolveu ir de espectador com a desculpa de que Chanyeol devia se virar já que a empresa ficaria pra ele, portanto Yoonbun no fim das contas só serviu para ir a casas noturnas e sair com prostitutas, chegar minutos antes de saírem do hotel e para reclamar sobre como Baekhyun era impetuosa.

Foi uma completa merda, iria atrás do presente de sua mãe e se trancaria em seu quarto até poder pegar o voo para volta, pelo menos a Byun não era uma encheção de saco como todo o resto, temia ir falar com ela e ser recepcionado como no primeiro dia que estavam em Paris. Temia muitas coisas acerca de sua secretária, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia curioso com aquela existência tão emblemática.

Tudo isso cessou quando sua porta bateu, um único toque, aquela característica chata e irritante de seu pai, mais uma das inúmeras. Chanyeol abriu a porta vendo seu pai ali impecável como sempre, com a mão o mais velho lhe convidou para sair de seu quarto, o silêncio era insuportável mesmo ele preferindo estar na presença do velho quando ele estava calado. O clima de tensão era evidente e desconfortável. O Park o percebeu respirar fundo antes de começar.

— Que merda foi isso, hein? Essa semana inteira? — O Park mais novo nem ao menos falou nada, sabia o que vinha por aí e coisa boa não era. — Desde a primeira reunião, ali era até entendível, ela sabe francês e nos ajudou embora fosse óbvio aquele trio de incompetentes tentando lhe passar a perna. Talvez eu devesse te demitir e deixar ela no seu lugar, ela deixa você no chinelo Chanyeol, no chinelo! — Foi quando o primeiro tapa ecoou pelo corredor, ele ali focando no rosto raivoso do mais velho nem ao menos se importava, deixaria pra sentir a raiva e a dor no final de tudo. — Na visita de fábrica, em novas reuniões, você parece criança guiando as coisas que ela põe na sua mão. Mesmo ela sendo mulher, aquela  _ vagabundazinha _ , ela faz as coisas melhor que você. Ela quem tem a postura de chefe que você tem que ter, talvez seja pra ela que eu deva passar a empresa no fim de tudo… Quem é você perto da Baekhyun, hein? Quem é você!? — gritou.

Ele golpeou em Chanyeol mais uma porção de vezes, deixando o homem de 1,85 encolhido, abraçando os joelhos e com o olhar perdido pelo tapete persa do chão, enquanto esperava seu pai acabar o show privativo que quase sempre acontecia quando ele não se sentia contente com algo.

— Você tem que me agradecer por eu não te deserdar, eu considero muito sua mãe pra fazer uma coisa dessas, você foi uma das melhores coisas que ela me deu, mas cresceu e virou isso, deixou que aquela mulherzinha de araque mandasse em você, como se fosse um cachorro…

Daí em diante ele não prestou mais atenção, seguiu olhando o desenho do tapete sentindo seu pai pisar em seu roupão. Não saiu uma lágrima de seu rosto, Yoonbun não merecia elas, cansou de chorar por ele, cansou de tudo, talvez puxasse daquilo a força que precisava para acabar com tudo.

Não mentiria que estava péssimo, não negaria uma porção de coisas acerca de sua relação familiar extremamente desordeira. Cada vez que aquilo acontecia o elo que ligava ele ao seu pai morria cada vez mais. O desgosto que nutria crescia ainda mais, até lhe sufocar. Não tinha força alguma para mudar, nem ao menos coisa nenhuma para se apoiar já que sua mãe estava numa situação tão catastrófica quanto a sua, então não tinha um grande suporte; mais uma vez naquele momento se pegava pensando em desistir de tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia dar trabalho demais.

Ele sabia que no fundo, bem lá no fundo ele tinha medo de morrer e ele sabia disso, tinha plena noção que tinha medo demais e preguiça demais, enquanto tivesse o conforto do dinheiro ele se mantinha bem nessa situação caótica, esperava que surgisse algo para se agarrar, algo que valesse a pena lutar, algo pelo qual valesse a pena estar vivo. Enquanto isso não aparecia ele seguia no ostracismo da vida.

Se arrastou para o quarto quando seu pai viu que estava se atrasando para o  _ check in _ e saiu apressado dali, sentou na sua cama passando a mão pelo rosto que ardia devido aos tapas. Finalmente deixou que algumas lágrimas escorressem em silêncio; suspirou pesaroso abraçando seu próprio corpo enquanto deixava o tronco cair na cama; mais uma vez sentia o gosto amargo da decepção de não ser aquilo que queria; entretanto, nem ao menos tinha força de mudar.

Ficou um tempo refletindo sobre tudo com o celular na mão, queria ligar para sua mãe, sabia que ela atenderia, ela sempre lhe atendia; estava para si assim como ele estava para ela. Remoeu mais uma vez o amargo quase intragável de decepção. Engolindo isso se rendeu ao choro silencioso, sofrido e lânguido de alguém que está profundamente esgotado.

Por fim resolveu ir tomar banho, já estava com dor de cabeça e não queria dar voz a aquele sentimento de tristeza quase irrefreável que vinha se apossando de si, talvez assistiria algo em seu  _ notebook _ , pediria algumas pizzas pelo aplicativo e passaria a noite escondendo de si que aquilo que seu pai lhe disse não lhe afetou em nada.

Tirou o roupão do hotel sujo pelo solado do sapato social de seu pai; vendo aquelas marcas ele passou a sentir um misto de tristeza e raiva, tristeza por ser tão fraco e raiva por deixar que aquilo acontecesse desde a adolescência. Andou nu pelo quarto sem ao menos se importar, estava sozinho não precisava de pudor naquele momento, foi até o banheiro ligando a banheira vendo a água descer até o ralo e se acumular ali, o barulho era relaxante, tudo que ele mais precisava naquele momento.

Desviou o olhar do espelho para não ver a sua decepção como ser humano e logo entrou na banheira mais uma vez pensando em tudo, mas não focando em nada. Com seu corpo submerso ele pensou novamente em tudo, era como se a água em sua audição lhe impossibilitasse de escutar seus pensamentos depreciativos. 

Era como se finalmente ele pudesse se deixar levar e aflorar sua sensibilidade, seus olhos ardendo e suas lágrimas se misturavam a água morna da banheira, queria tanto ligar para sua mãe e mais uma vez clamar por ajuda; gostava de quando era criança onde podia correr para os braços da mulher e chorar a vontade.

Abraçou os joelhos, fungando e emergindo em busca do ar mesmo que de momentos falhos, mal percebeu que tremia. Nem ao menos se lembrava pelo o que estava chorando, só sentia falta de sua mãe, dos conselhos, dos abraços, até mesmo das músicas de velho que a mulher dizia que era puro requinte e sofisticação.

Escutou batidas intensas na porta, foram cinco, curtas e rápidas batidas que soaram pelo loft de luxo; não seria o serviço de quarto, afinal era noite, não tinha certeza nenhuma sobre quem era, talvez fosse engano então preferiu deixar que a pessoa batesse até cansar.

Mas estava profundamente enganado, ouviu a mesma série de batidas novamente e depois mais uma vez, assim repetidas vezes até que um murmúrio de desagrado soou enquanto ele ouvia um som estranho, era como se houvesse alguém se arrastando pela porta. Ele já tinha posto a banheira para esvaziar enquanto se enxugava sentado na cama, olhando com atenção a porta; ele estava com medo de ser seu pai pelo voo perdido e vir descontar a raiva dele em si. Como um adolescente medroso ele se prendeu, abraçando os joelhos com o corpo coberto de forma precária por um roupão limpo.

Quando ouviu a voz do outro lado ele se sentiu tentado a abrir.

— Chanyeol! — chamou Baekhyun com a voz alta, batendo na porta mais uma porção de vezes. — Eu sei que está aí, abre pra mim.

O Park ficou parado um tempo sentindo aquela estranheza que lhe tomou, não era ruim nem bom, era apenas estranho. Foi como se uma pequena euforia tivesse se apossado de si.

Questionou de início se ela tinha algum assunto pendente consigo e não achou nada que tivesse de ser feito fora do horário de expediente. Não entendia a visita, mas ainda tinha que atender a moça. No entanto seu estado era catastrófico, olhos vermelhos, bochecha direita inchada e ardendo, em conjunto com uma vermelhidão na região do braço e das costelas onde recebeu os chutes do velhote; não estava no melhor dos dias, queria apenas sumir e fingir que não existia.

— Chanyeol, por favor! — implorou batendo mais tranquilamente, suspirando ao final.

O Park por sua vez levantou, enrolando o roupão em si e atando um nó forte para que não acontecesse nada demais, iria apenas dispensar a secretária e voltar ao plano original de assistir alguma coisa em seu notebook e comer pizza, chorar até engasgar e depois ligar para sua mãe.

Tocou a maçaneta receoso, pensando bastante se devia realmente fazer isso. Por um minuto breve ele pensou em voltar para o quarto, se enrolar nos cobertores e fingir que tinha dormido, mas ainda assim ele foi firme e abriu a porta. Chanyeol não se surpreendeu ao ver a mulher em roupas tão despojadas, com os fios vermelhos volumosos bem em frente à sua porta, ela lhe olhou de baixo para cima prendendo o lábio inferior entre os dentes, sua bochecha ficou rosada; naquele momento Chanyeol daria tudo para saber o que ela estava pensando.

— Eu preciso falar com você. — Ela disse decidida, com o rosáceo sumindo de sua face.

— Não estamos no horário de trabalho, não é apropriado — respondeu se afastando da porta fechando-a lentamente

— Chanyeol, eu realmente preciso falar com você.

— Não é um momento apropriado. — Seu olhar era apático, inquieto, suas mãos se apertavam uma na outra, sua postura retraída, à medida que seus pés batucavam no chão, dizia muita coisa.

Ele estava desconfortável, seu rosto estava inchado, ele estava com dor no corpo e de cabeça. Chanyeol tinha vários motivos para recusar um contato com a mulher a sua frente, mesmo assim se sentia estranhamente coagido a dizer sim ao que ela lhe pedisse.

Ele empurrou a porta com severidade se virando de costas entrando no quarto, não deixando outra saída para a Byun. Ela segurou a porta com as mãos e projetou seu corpo para dentro do apartamento de seu chefe.

— Eu vi o que seu pai fez com você, me deixa te ajudar, estou em dívida com você. Por favor, me deixa te ajudar.

Chanyeol se virou assustado vendo a mulher recompondo sua postura e jogando os fios avermelhados para trás, olhando para si com uma preocupação eminente. Era diferente da sua mãe — a única pessoa que ele tinha certeza que nutria aqueles sentimentos de carinho e preocupação por si —, era um olhar de cuidado, mas não era fraternal como o olhar da matriarca. Se sentiu tentado a reagir de maneira positiva, caindo a sua tentação como um veado que corre para o abraço do leão esfomeado, ele se virou.

— Me ajudar como? — falou cauteloso.

— Eu lembro que preciso te mostrar meus lugares favoritos de Paris. — Ela sorriu com entusiasmo, quase lhe conduzindo a aceitar com veemência.

— Sem chance. Sair de casa, comigo assim? — Chanyeol apontou para si mesmo.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos antes de se aproximar e fechar a porta atrás de si.

— Eu sei como sumir com esse hematoma, ele é superficial. Vai se trocar, prometo que vai ser divertido.

— Posso ter privacidade pelo menos? 

— Você tem, seu banheiro está ali para isso. — Ela disse com uma risada divertida.

— Você não cansa, não? 

— Não estou aqui como sua secretária e sim como sua amiga, saiba diferenciar as coisas.

O Park pegou sua mala e entrou no banheiro para se trocar; pensava sobre o que a mulher tinha em mente e ainda assim iria confiar nela, afinal não tinha o que piorar mais. Riu desgostoso constatando isso. Lembrou de como ela lhe olhou assim que abriu a porta. Chanyeol sabia que era mediano, nenhuma coisa extraordinária, mas ter a mulher lhe encarando daquela forma lhe causou uma sensação de poder satisfatório.

Pôs a calça jeans se olhando no espelho, notando o roxo próximo das suas costelas, e a vermelhidão de seu braço, suspirou em completo desagrado. Olhou novamente para sua mala e pôs mais uma das tradicionais camisas sociais, dobrou as mangas nos cotovelos e ajeitou minimamente o cabelo para assim finalmente poder sair do banheiro.

Viu Baekhyun sentada em sua cama mexendo no celular, dando risadinhas, chamou sua atenção com um pigarrear, notou o olhar dela sobre si e uma negação logo em seguida.

— Você não tem roupa normal? Está muito formal.

O maior se constrangeu e negou com a cabeça.

— Eu não trouxe, já que o velho só reclama. — Deu os ombros vendo-a assentir.

— Vamos, eu tenho alguma para te emprestar, só não sei se vai servir perfeitamente. — Nem ao menos deu chance de resposta, já estava indo em direção a porta.

— Baekhyun não…

— Vamos Chanyeol, você está nos atrasando — disse soltando risinhos irônicos no corredor, fazendo com que o Park soltasse murmúrios.

Os dois entraram no elevador naquele silêncio tenso, o maior evitava encarar sua secretária, ao passo que ela apenas seguia estranhamente animada com a sua presença. Logo ela, que sempre lhe tratou com a cordialidade e indiferença básica, que não permitia uma aproximação mais incisiva dentro do local de trabalho.

— O que você tem em mente? — Ele perguntou.

— Meus lugares favoritos, só estou ansiosa, espero que seja do seu agrado — comentou ela trocando o peso do corpo de uma perna pra outra.

A porta abriu e a secretária não esperou muito para sair andando na frente, deixando Chanyeol um pouco atordoado para trás. Ele constatou que até a felicidade dela era contagiante, a mulher que metia medo com poucos olhares era a mesma que lhe fazia se sentir bem com tão pouco; isso era novo e bom.

Entraram no apartamento da Byun com o Park notando sobre como ela era muito organizada: louça limpa, cama arrumada, chão brilhoso, uma leve fragrância de mel e rosas pairava no ar, era denso ao mesmo tempo que neutro demais, não havia nada de muito pessoal a mostra além dos sapatos postos perto da porta; diferente de seu quarto. Se sentia sujo olhando para todo o perfeccionismo da secretaria; entretanto aquele já era o esperado. 

Ela abriu uma mala e retirou algumas camisetas, o corte era masculino o tamanho era um pouco maior que a garota, isso atraiu a atenção do Park.

— Você usa roupas masculinas? 

— Sim, são confortáveis apesar de feias. — Chanyeol arqueou a sobrancelha em um questionamento mudo. — Que foi? Roupas masculinas são feias, já as femininas são apertadas, minha opinião apenas. — Deu os ombros atirando as peças no maior. — Vai se trocar no banheiro, a que ficar melhor você usa.

Ele seguiu as orientações de Baekhyun e voltou trajando uma camiseta branca, com personagens que ele não reconhecia. O riso da secretaria foi certeiro quando ele saiu do banheiro, sua resposta a isso foi apenas um revirar de olhos logo após a vergonha inicial de ser encarado com tanto afinco.

— Ficou tão ridículo assim? — disse se atentando a risada da outra, notando as semelhanças do dia que a viu no restaurante, 

— Não, não tem como alguma coisa ficar feia em você, só é engraçado meu chefe usando camisa de desenho animado pra crianças.

Chanyeol afirmou que sim com a cabeça, mantendo um sorriso sarcástico estampado em seu rosto, logo após negou aquela situação atípica enquanto suspirava. Ele ainda pensava no ocorrido com seu pai, estava tão aéreo pensando sobre o ocorrido que não viu quando deu um encontrão com Baekhyun.

— Você está desatento.

— O quê? Perdão... — murmurou ficando constrangido pela proximidade.

Viu a mulher se afastar e sentar em sua cama, cruzou as pernas fazendo o jeans apertar na região das coxas, nem sabia porque olhava, só achava impossível de não olhar. Nos olhos dela continham um tom amigável e carinhoso, antes dela começar a falar notou seus ombros subindo e descendo numa respiração profunda.

— O que aconteceu entre você e seu pai, se quiser conversar eu estou aqui pra ouvir.

Chanyeol olhou-a profundamente, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido, tudo que seu pai havia falado e achou melhor não compartilhar. Se sentia tranquilo com a presença dela, só não achava interessante a incluir nisso por inteiro, ainda que ela soubesse de sua aversão pelo patriarca prefira poupá-la de algumas coisas mais íntimas a respeito de si mesmo.

— Melhor não, você disse que ia acabar com os hematomas, né? — Mudou de assunto rapidamente, não queria falar sobre isso.

— Eu só quero que você saiba que você pode conversar com alguém, pedir conselhos e ajuda, não faz mal, ok? — Ele concordou. — Agora vem, eu já separei as coisas.

O Park estranhou ao ver apenas um pote com cubos de gelo sobre o balcão do loft, olhou com curiosidade sua secretária segurar o pote e apontar para a cama.

— É para que eu sente ali? — Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. — O que você vai fazer? 

Chanyeol perguntou alarmado ao ver ela se aproximando sem dizer nada do tipo, quando deu por si segurava o lençol com força olhando atentamente para Baekhyun que ainda se aproximava.

— Depois que a vermelhidão do gelo passar, vai sumir o vermelho do rosto, além de desinchar.

— Ah sim.

Ela se aproximou ainda mais com um cubo de gelo em mãos, as pontas de seus dedos estavam avermelhadas pelo frio, nunca havia reparado em suas unhas cumpridas e sem esmalte, os dedos longos e finos. Quando o gelo encostou o Park se arrepiou e tremeu, sentiu o toque suave arrastar pela pele de seu rosto, era diferente do que esperava, demonstrava um carinho que não lhe era costumeiro.

Olhou para Baekhyun vendo a sua concentração, notou seu olhar descer, ao passo que ele sentia a gota d'água gélida escorrer pelo seu pescoço, morrendo no algodão da camisa. Ele engoliu em seco só por ser alvo do olhar dela, era estranha essa proximidade. Era emblemático como tudo que tinha a presença da Byun. Mal percebeu quando suas mãos se mostraram inquietas, se agarrando ainda mais ao lençol e causando uma leve queimação na ponta dos dedos pela fricção.

Seu corpo estava tenso, quase teve um sobressalto quando a mão com o gelo desceu para seu braço. Olhou para ela notando um vinco nas sobrancelhas e uma pequena pinta sobre o lábio superior. 

Pensou sobre não ser esquisito ele a encarar tanto e com isso desviou o olhar, tentando focar em qualquer coisa que não fosse ela, mesmo que o frio do gelo lhe arrepiasse a cada segundo.

— Tem mais algum lugar com hematomas? — Ela perguntou se levantando.

Chanyeol apenas levantou a blusa sem nem pensar direito, mostrando as costelas para Baekhyun que tornou a se aproximar, quando deu por si que ela estava lhe tocando nas costelas, próximo do abdômen. Seu corpo estava arrepiando de forma ainda mais intensa, mas já tinha deixado, então só esperava acabar.

E quando acabou o Park se levantou, indo olhar no espelho. Seu rosto e seu braço estavam normais, sem inchaço ou marca. Era surreal. Olhou surpreso para a secretária antes de lhe indagar:

— Como você sabe disso?

—  _ That's a secret _ — (Isso é segredo) Ela sorriu e piscou para si antes de sair pela porta, mas lhe chamou antes de ir até lá. 

Tempo depois estavam descendo no elevador em silêncio, era um pouco inquietante. Ele naquele momento apresentava uma timidez ressabiada, mesmo que a Byun não tivesse feito nada após aquilo, era como se sentisse seus toques ainda em sua pele, não sabia como classificar o que sentia.

No saguão do hotel ele a seguiu para a porta de entrada, depois para o estacionamento, mas quando ela tirou uma chave do bolso e desligou o alarme de um carro, Chanyeol se assustou um pouco.

— Você tem um carro aqui? 

— Sim, eu aluguei pra essa semana. — Viu o olhar arregalado dele sobre si, foi obrigada a continuar: — Eu dirijo aqui na França, da última vez que eu vim eu fiz a carteira. — Ela entrou no carro e o vidro do carona abaixou lentamente. — Você não vai entrar também?

Ele entrou de maneira afobada, mantendo as mãos sobre o próprio colo enquanto ela ligava o sedam preto esportivo, o ronco do acelerador soou nos ouvidos de ambos enquanto um risinho orgulhoso foi dado por ela. 

Naquele momento o Park viu que não importava o quanto ele a conhecia, sempre iria faltar algo, portanto, ir cada vez mais fundo naquilo que ele entendia por ser Byun Baekhyun mais o deixaria intrigado. 

O caminho foi tranquilo, o Park estava tão focado na paisagem noturna, não tinha apreciado as luzes ambares do centro de Paris, nem como o museu do  _ Louvre _ ficava mais glamouroso de noite do que de dia. Eram tantas nuances que lhe encantava ainda mais. 

Tinha o bônus de sair com a Byun, que era uma boa companhia, muito diferente do que ele havia pensado no começo, logo quando a contratou. Ela não era robótica, nem mesmo entediante, sua intensidade estava sempre presente e não era cansativo, muito pelo contrário, era tão imersivo que ele mais uma vez se pegava pensando na mulher e esquecendo até do motivo de estarem naquele lugar.

Mal percebeu quando eles pararam na frente de um restaurante num estilo tipicamente francês, com toldos verde musgo, misto em branco, num nome que ele ao menos sabia a sonoridade. Quando entrou percebeu um leve jazz tocando, guiado pela mulher eles se sentaram um frente ao outro. Por um milésimo de segundo aquilo pareceu tão familiar, mas foi um pensamento tão efêmero que nem se apegou a ele.

Logo um rapaz chegou com os cardápios, falando num francês polido, o Park se contentou com um sorriso e um aceno de agradecimento.

— Te trouxe aqui porque o hambúrguer deles é o melhor de Paris inteira e é completamente artesanal.

Pouco tempo depois o garçom voltou para anotar os pedidos, Chanyeol deixou que ela pedisse por si já que nem o cardápio ele entendia. A Byun pediu as coisas em francês, deixando a percepção do rapaz aguçada, não havia nada que ficasse feio nela ou que ela não soubesse fazer, isso o deixava um pouco pesaroso; naquele momento ele lembrou sobre aquilo que seu pai disse, voltando a se decepcionar consigo mesmo. Voltando para Seul daria um jeito de aprender novas coisas.

— O que foi que você está com essa cara de tristeza? — questionou a Byun lhe encarando de maneira solícita.

— Nada, apenas pensando.

— No que seu pai te fez? — Ele concordou. — Vai ficar tudo bem, você não está sozinho.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, se propondo novamente a mudar de assunto, no entanto nem precisou, o mesmo garçom trouxe os refrigerantes e uma porção grande de batata frita com queijo derretido. Aquilo fez brilhar seus olhos, nem ao menos percebia que estava sem comer desde o almoço e já era cerca de nove horas da noite. Naquele momento, com aqueles estímulos, sua fome voltou com força para ser sanada.

A risada alegre de Baekhyun apenas complementou o ambiente quando Chanyeol abandonou os modos e se serviu, levando algumas batatas a boca com as mãos. Ela por sua vez ficou em silêncio observando, não havia gostado do que viu quando subiu no andar de seu chefe para fazer valer de sua promessa ofertada a ele, mas não podia fazer nada frente a Yoonbun, lhe indignava aquilo, portanto estava tentando agradar ao máximo o rapaz.

Quando os dois hambúrgueres chegaram na mesa o Park sorriu como uma criança, enquanto tomava o refrigerante pelo canudo.

— Esse hambúrguer tem cem gramas de carnes, presunto de Parma, queijo parmesão, além do bacon, tomate, alface e picles; espero que seja do seu agrado, porque esse lanche é um dos meus favoritos do mundo inteiro.

Ele não diria que não gostava de picles, só pra não acabar com o entusiasmo da mulher falando, era fofo, alegre e principalmente, não era cansativo. 

A primeira coisa que pensou foi sobre aquela amizade, ambos realmente podiam ser amigos? 

Fazia tanto tempo que Chanyeol não fazia amizades ou não via os amigos que "tinha", ia contabilizar anos, nem os considerava mais como amigos, talvez com aquela presença tão emblemática ele não estivesse mais sozinho.

Todos os questionamentos — esses bem mais profundos que muitos que ousava fazer a si mesmo em momentos normais — não sumiram conforme ele se deliciava naquele lanche tão bom, perdurariam em sua mente por um bom tempo ainda.

— Caralho é muito bom — murmurou com a boca cheia, um pouco mais alto que o normal, não se importando se o coreano ia atrair atenção negativa entre os outros do estabelecimento.

O Byun riu com a mão, tampando a boca cheia. Sua primeira reação foi em concordar ávido com seu chefe, mastigou direito vendo-o maravilhado com os olhos brilhantes antes de dar seu parecer.

— Realmente é ótimo, sabia que você ia adorar. — Ela comentou após tomar um pouco de seu refrigerante.

— Como vou voltar à Coreia com essa maravilha aqui? — resmungou desanimado.

— É assim que eu me senti quando você perguntou sobre o que que tem na Califórnia que não tem em Seul.

— Isso faz tanto tempo. — Chanyeol riu comendo um pouco de batata frita.

— Eu ainda lembro — comentou dando os ombros.

— Me desculpa se te magoou. — Ele pediu.

— Ei para, não falei pra te ofender nem nada, foi só um exemplo, calma.

— Tudo bem — falou antes de dar outra mordida e gemer sorrindo ao sentir o gosto do Hambúrguer novamente em seu paladar. — Obrigado por me trazer aqui.

— Estou cumprindo meu combinado.

Continuaram a comer, apreciando apenas o gosto dos lanches e a trilha sonora do jazz ressoando baixinho como apenas um som de fundo. Logo eles esfomeados como estavam não demoraram muito para acabar com o hambúrguer, assim sem fazer mais nada ali decidiram ir embora, para o próximo destino.

Dessa vez o clima no carro era uma conversa suave com o rádio ligado, deixando o Park intrigado com o gosto musical de sua secretária, que pouco se mostrava, afinal a rádio tocava músicas pré-selecionadas.

— Acho que você vai gostar do próximo.

— O que me aguarda? 

— Outra lanchonete.

— Achei que me levaria numa balada ou algo do tipo.

— Não sairia com você pra uma balada, você ainda continua sendo meu chefe, preciso manter certa decência — comentou rindo.

Chanyeol riu em resposta, negando com a cabeça enquanto olhava lá ao longe a Torre Eiffel. Estava encantado com o lugar, pena que tinha pouco tempo para ficar ali.

— Quanto tempo você ficou em Paris, Baekhyun? — questionou notando como os fios vermelhos contrastavam com o rosto sem maquiagem, ela realmente era uma mulher bonita.

— Eu vim com meus amigos, a primeira vez eu estava na faculdade, fiquei um mês na França, passei o tempo em Lyon, Versalhes e Paris. Na segunda vez eu vim pra visitar o Clarke quando eu terminei minha graduação, fiquei mais um mês aqui, dessa vez só em Paris. Confesso que é estranho vir pra cá e não ter a sensação de que eu vou andar novamente pela Europa.

— Então você já conheceu os outros países ao redor? 

— Em grande maioria sim, toda vez que eu vinha era pra viajar pela Europa, andávamos por grande parte dos países.

— Te trarei novamente para ser minha guia, parece conhecer bastante, caso eu venha de novo.

— O jeito que você fala é tão sem perspectiva.

— Eu não tenho tempo, só isso.

— Entendo, por isso lhe disse que não quero ser chefe — comentou rindo. — Chegamos.

Já era tarde e o estabelecimento iluminado em cores claras era chamativo e atrativo, pela placa na porta era uma sorveteria.

Os dois entraram e fizeram seus pedidos pois o atendente achou melhor atendê-los em inglês, além do cardápio ser em inglês também, mas ainda no fim o Park pediu a mesma coisa que o Baekhyun. 

Continuaram a conversar, naquele momento ele percebeu que sua visão comparada a da Byun era mínima, a perspectiva de mundo dela era muito melhor e maior que a sua. Mais uma vez se pegou pensando naquilo que seu pai lhe disse, talvez não fosse certo ele estar na posição que ele ocupava.

Chanyeol sabia que não era certo, ele mesmo não gostava de fazer isso, detestava pra falar a verdade, mas ainda assim não tinha força alguma pra ir contra a correnteza. Voltou a si quando fora contestado se ele não ia comer seu sorvete de morango com chocolate belga.

— Você vai me fazer perder todo o progresso que tive na academia no último mês — comentou antes de pôr a colher com o doce gelado na boca.

— Eu sei da sua agenda inteira, um dia comendo porcaria não vai te afetar, pra quem vai sete dias por semana na academia isso não é nada.

— Sim — confidenciou rindo.

Comeu com satisfação dessa vez, não tinha pressa para se saciar, mas também não estava cheio. Podia apreciar o sorvete e saborear tudo que tinha ali, desde os pedaços de fruta às cerejas que vieram no copo alto. Por aquele sorvete pode concluir que o gosto de Baekhyun para doces era extremo, ele adorava altas taxas de glicose. O açúcar do sorvete de morango misturado com a calda de leite condensado com morangos e pedaços de chocolate belga era simplesmente uma explosão de açúcar, se sentiu até enjoado ao acabar. Foi provar as cerejas e mal acreditou que elas estavam tão doces quanto, achou que elas eram de mentira, mas a Byun lhe disse que cerejas eram sempre adocicadas.

Seu corpo estava elétrico, a taxa de açúcar entrou em suas veias lhe fazendo ficar muito mais atento ao que era normalmente. Estava agitado a ponto de fazer a mulher ao seu lado rir de si. Cantou uma música em francês sem nem saber a língua, rendendo gargalhadas altas no carro, pois esse último lugar era longe, mais longe que os outros.

— Você deveria rir mais. — Ele disse percebendo o olhar amendoado desviar da estrada para lhe encarar. — Você mal ri na empresa, parece um robô às vezes.

— Eu sou rígida, você também é, ainda mais por ser chefe, mas as pessoas não esperam que eu seja séria ou profissional demais e particularmente eu não ligo. Meu dinheiro tá caindo na conta, então tá tudo ótimo.

Chanyeol riu, ele via que ela pouco ligava para a opinião alheia, pensou que queria ser mais assim, ter mais esse cacife de fazer e acontecer, mas ele era apenas mais um entre a multidão que tinha destaque apenas pelos zeros em sua conta bancária.

— Mas se te agrada, eu posso sorrir mais pra você se esse é o problema — continuou após uma longa pausa. — Eu sei que não sou muito amistosa.

— Não quero que se sinta desconfortável ali. Você é a funcionária de ouro, jamais quero que você tenha qualquer tipo de empecilho. Além de uma amiga de ouro agora, né? — Terminou com uma risadinha, teria soado infantil se não fosse dito num tom tão confidente.

Baekhyun logo notou que pelo visto ele não deveria ter mais amigos, isso lhe deixou com o coração apertado, pois o Park era uma pessoa muito boa, mas sua circunstância lhe privava de tudo, isso era triste; mas não partia de si a mudança e sim dele.

Ela concordou com um sorriso e seguiu dirigindo, ao chegar no local o Park se sentiu um pouco redundante, era um café. Uma cafeteria parisiense comum, já era quase meia noite e ela estava aberta, o que era surpreendente.

— Hey Gerard — disse Baekhyun chamando a atenção do homem de fios acinzentados em tons diferentes, esse que ajeitou os óculos e sorriu para a mulher.

Os dois começaram a conversar em francês, era incrível como a Byun fazia tudo muito bem, Chanyeol não mentiria em falar que sentia inveja, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma tremenda motivação para ser assim, era quase como aquele super herói que ele via quando era criança e queria ser parecido quando crescesse. Era uma admiração saudável, ele não sabia ainda, mas isso estava mais para um interesse romântico do que para apenas mais uma admiração comum.

Sorriu quando o homem veio lhe cumprimentar, ele que tinha o tamanho similar de Baekhyun, seu sorriso era grande, parecia estimar muito a presença da mulher e entendia muito, sendo rígida em excesso ela tinha esse carisma único.

— Ele é pai da Jacqueline, eles moram em cima do café. — Ela disse quando se sentaram na mesa.

— Ah sim, aquela que estava no aeroporto? — perguntou mesmo sabendo, ele queria uma confirmação exata do fato.

— Sim e no saguão também, inclusive peço perdão por aquele dia, ela é um pouco doida — comentou rindo.

Ele se lembrava, se lembrava muito bem da loira baixinha que flertou consigo descaradamente numa conversa aberta no saguão do hotel, foi engraçado ver a vergonha estampada no rosto de sua secretária com a suposta falta de modos de sua amiga. O Park tinha a crença de que a mulher só fez aquilo para constranger Baekhyun, mas ficaria com isso para si.

— Sem problema nenhum — comentou dando os ombros.

— Vou fazer os pedidos, você quer o que? — Ela falou se levantando.

— Um capuccino com canela. 

— Ok.

Ele observou a mulher falando com o caixa mais uma vez num clima tão fraternal, nem lembrava mais de quando agiu assim com alguém que não fosse sua mãe, viu os efeitos de ser tão afastado de seus amigos, talvez mandaria mensagem para Jongin quando voltasse para Seul. Se sentiu repentinamente carente de amigos naquele momento, desviou o olhar para as próprias mãos, notando numa introspecção breve os vários momentos que ele se fechou ainda mais, a cada dia que passava, perdendo mais e mais amigos, até se tornar essa pessoa solitária.

— O que foi que você está pensando? — perguntou a Byun se sentando alegre na cadeira. — Ele já vai trazer os pedidos.

— Tudo bem, obrigado. 

— Você está melhor? — Ela perguntou em coreano, diferente da conversa anterior que eram em inglês.

— Sim.

Ela segurou sua mão, seu toque era gélido em meio a noite fria de primavera. Seu olhar era preocupado, seu cabelo avermelhado reluzia em cores quentes pela luz amarelada do lugar.

Naquele momento Chanyeol não sabia o que sentir, estava bagunçado demais.

— Mais uma vez te digo, você não está sozinho, ok? — Baekhyun viu a ponta do nariz dele ficar avermelhada, seus olhos marejarem e ele piscar de maneira incessante, mas não caiu uma gota sequer.

Chanyeol assentiu e desviou o olhar, mais uma vez aquele assunto se deu por acabado.

Os cafés chegar interrompendo a mulher que iria engatar outro assunto a conversa, a atenção do Park ficou completamente presa ao copo, admirando a flor de amor-perfeito que fora desenhada ali com a espuma. Ele sabia reconhecer, pois sua mãe as amava, sorriu ao lembrar dela; não se conteve em sacar o celular e tirar uma foto para enviar a mulher, ela ficaria muito satisfeita e feliz com aquilo.

Percebeu a Byun lhe encarando com um bigode da espuma de seu café com leite, o desenho que tinha vindo em seu copo já borrado. Com um aceno de cabeça ela lhe incentivou a tomar e foi mais uma explosão de sabores. Ele também saboreou o pãozinho que veio junto, sabendo que não haveria forma melhor de encerrar a noite naquele clima tão familiar.

Era tão comum, mas tão gostoso; tão bonito, a música clássica que tocava na loja, o ambiente familiar, o café tão usual na rotina de ambos com uma roupagem totalmente diferente, mais gentil e carinhosa. 

Chanyeol mal teve tempo para pensar, pois ela mais uma vez lhe encarava com um sorriso.

— Vem, vamos dançar. — Ela lhe chamou.

— Isso é música clássica, dá pra dançar? 

— Vem e saberá.

Ele a seguiu com um sorriso no rosto, vendo-a limpar o bigode de espuma do leite com café e jogar o papel na lixeira. Quando uniram as mãos mais uma vez pela iniciativa dela ambos se arrepiaram, Chanyeol não sabia onde pôr a mão, não sabia se era pessoal demais deixar a mão descansar na cintura dela, ao mesmo tempo que não queria ser uma pedra.

Ela riu de sua falta de tato, guiou os braços longos até seu pescoço quase em um abraço, enquanto ela segurava a cintura do rapaz.

— É igual a valsa do ensino médio, aquela valsa da formatura. — Indicou começando a se mover de maneira letárgica com risadas pela forma desengonçada que o maior se mexia.

— Não ria de mim — resmungou Chanyeol.

— Vou parar.

— Essa música me é familiar, acho que minha mãe escuta. — Ele resmungou tímido sem encarar Baekhyun.

— É Clair de Lune do Claude Debussy, uma das minhas músicas favoritas.

— É uma linda música, muito sentimental.

— Eu sei, por isso eu gosto.

Eles dançavam aquele tipo de valsa desengonçada de acordo com o ritmo do piano, batidas graves entre os agudos que quase transportavam ambos para um filme de fantasia. Mal perceberam quando os olhares se conectaram, de uma forma tão intensa que não tinha o que evitar. Era uma atração subliminar, sem tanta efervescência. Era algo apenas cativado pela presença mútua.

Quando menos esperavam os corpos que mantinham uma distância, agora se tocavam. Baekhyun percebia o frio da pele dos braços de Chanyeol, os dedos grossos de sua mão se enrolando em seu cabelo. Ao passo que o Park sentia o aperto solene em sua cintura e aquele olhar cintilante capaz de reluzir uma galáxia inteira. A pintinha próxima a boca mais uma vez se fazendo presente naquele momento.

Os dois alternavam olhares entre os olhos e a boca um do outro, estavam prestes a cruzar uma linha perigosa, expor desejos tão flamejantes e perigosos, além de trazer à tona uma série de coisas que os dois prefeririam deixar escondidas no cerne próprio dos mais íntimos dos pensamentos, aqueles que não mostramos nem para a mais sombria das sombras que nos seguem, estava prestes a se dar conta disso.

Se aproximavam quase como se fosse uma necessidade ancestral, era como se as peles clamassem uma pela outra. O Park se abaixou encaixando o rosto no de Byun sentindo como se aquilo fosse tão certo que até fechou os olhos, mas como sempre não era a hora daquilo.

Num lapso de consciência Baekhyun interrompeu a sua aproximação e a aproximação de Chanyeol, se distanciando repentinamente, deixando com que a feição de desagrado tomasse conta do rosto do outro; saiu do abraço do maior, notando como era frio sem os braços dele envolta de si. Olhou também a feição dele se transformar numa preocupação tão genuína que o menor até se sentiu mal.

— Baekhyun, me desculpa.

— Não tem problema, ambos erramos, vamos? — Ela voltou a mesa para pegar suas coisas e foi em direção ao caixa para pagar.

O clima no carro estava desconfortável, já era algo óbvio, mas o rosto preocupado de Chanyeol lhe doía. Era visível que ele não estava aproveitando de si, e que estava preocupado consigo, mas o Byun não podia dar abertura. 

O Park estava remoendo o momento várias e várias vezes enquanto olhava para frente, atônito, juntando todos os fatos daquele dia para constatar que estragou algo que era pra ser ótimo, uma noite excelente, uma amizade eminente.

Mais uma vez estragou tudo, ele estava definitivamente cansado, desordenado, quase caótico dentro de si próprio, não chorava, pois guardava as lágrimas para quando estivesse na solidão de seu quarto. Estava apenas aguardando a labuta chegar para que voltasse a ser solitário porque daquela forma ele estragou uma amizade com a única pessoa sem ser sua mãe, que se interessou por algo que não fosse seu dinheiro.

Se Paris era a cidade do amor, porque não tinha dado certo?


End file.
